A Play That Spells Disaster
by xXAsuka-chanXx
Summary: Just like the play I wrote, chosen to be played in front of the Hokage, my life is like one. I'm running the show, I have everything planned..so why didn't I see this coming? My childhood friend doesn't remember me. And he plays the most important part..
1. Prologue: Pink Haired Girls Don't Exist

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**And xxasukachanxx returns with the long awaited release of A Play That Spells Disaster!**

**This is actually sort of the "prologue"- which means it was supposed to be longer by a few more pages, but I needed to release something XD, so here it is!**

**The story behind the conception of A Play That Spells Disaster is sort of different. It was ACTUALLY called Inside Konoha High, but SO MANY writers use "Konoha High", I had to change it XD.**

**I actually created this more than 2 years ago, but I discontinued it because I was writing the sequel to I Just Can't Let You Go, Sasuke, and after **_**that**_** I got the idea for Holding Her Last Breath, but I discontinued **_**that **_**to write Till the Last Rose Dies, which I never intended to be so long. It's actually ridiculous how long I made that fic XD.**

**I also didn't expect it to turn into a 1000+ reviewed story either.**

**I HAVE SUPER BIG NEWSS! READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or my inspiration, Memoirs of a Geisha!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_When are you leaving?"asked a boy as he sat down on the large water tower ledge beside a pink haired girl. She looked at him cheerfully._

_The rosette averted her gaze into the distance, moving a long strand of bubblegum pink hair from her face before she spoke. _"_Tomorrow morning." she whispered. The boy looked away from her. "I see…" he mumbled under his breath._

_The pink-headed girl smiled and turned to face the raven haired boy as the wind ruffled their hair. "Don't forget to hug Lee-kun for me. He was crying when we left today. Kiba-kun had to pry him off my leg." she giggled._

"_Okay..."_

_The two sat quietly beside each other for awhile. When she spoke up again, she moved closer to him. "I'm going to miss Konoha..." she murmured, pausing to have her green eyes question him. "But you know what, Sa-kun? I'm going to miss you the most." she explained to him with a cute smile._

"I..."

_She paused to gaze at him. "Are you going to miss me?"_

_Though the boy said nothing, his expression spoke for itself as he turned away, hiding the pink tinting his cheeks. A smile that could light up the sky shone on the girl's face as the sun began to set._

"_Oh I almost forgot…" the girl said absently as she untied the red ribbon from her pink hair and handed it to him. "I want you to have this."_

_The boy looked at her wildly. "But- that's your-"_

_She moved pink hair from her eyes and grinned. "I'm not giving it to you to keep, Sa-kun. I'm giving it to you to hold for me while I'm gone!" the grin faltered slightly. "So you don't forget me…"_

_Shyly, he wrapped his short arms around her. "I won't. I promise." he whispered. The grin on the tiny girl's face returned. "It's a promise! So don't you dare lose it- or else!"_

_Obsidian eyes met her bright jade ones while a small smile crossed his lips. "…Aah."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He awoke suddenly; sweat beaded his forehead as the sunlight poured in from his window. A sigh left his mouth. _'That __**lie **__again…' _he thought in annoyance.

The same dream had been plaguing him for over three months. He was beginning to think it was a different type of nightmare that had appeared simultaneously after believing he saw a pink haired woman down the halls of his high school, Kishimoto High, three months ago.

The shirtless, raven haired man denied any memory that could've been linked to the "nightmare". His eyes had to have played tricks on him; girls didn't have pink hair after all.

His subconscious had suddenly made an imaginary, pink haired girl to satisfy his loneliness as a child- nothing more than that.

Yet…

Somehow, he found himself dragging out a tiny black box hidden in a hole in the depths of his closet. Once the box was placed in his hand, he opened it slowly, carefully. Inside it held an old red ribbon; un-aged from time.

But by doing this, somewhere, in the deep crevices of his mind, something scolded him. Yet it didn't stop the man from pulling the ribbon out of its box and running his fingers over it. The soft scent of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils as he brought it up to his lips.

'_If it's a lie then why, why…?-'_

But a maid's voice came from behind his closed bedroom door; breaking him out of his composed, calm state.

"Sasuke-sama, breakfast is ready."

He didn't utter a word, and waited for her to sigh before her footsteps left his door. Bitterly, he looked at the ribbon one last time before putting it back in its box and back in its hiding spot.

_'It's just a lie.'_

After dressing quickly, buttoning his white school uniform that held the leaf crest on the breast pocket and putting on the matching black tie and pants, he put on some socks and went down the large hallway to brush his teeth.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he walked past the maid who held a plate in her hands. Without a glance he went to the door, grabbed his bag and dark, navy blue blazer.

"S-Sasuke-sama! Won't you have anything to eat?" asked the maid meekly.

Sasuke shot her a hostile glare. "Shizune, you know I don't eat in the morning."

Though her eyes showed deep pain she had gotten used to his hostile behavior. After all, she had been taking care of him ever since he was little.

"But-you'll get sick! Don't you want something to drink? Please, be reasonable, Sasuke-sama-"

"No." he shot back. Shizune lowered her head. "Would you like a ride to school at least?" she asked after an inaudible, defeated sigh left her lips. She wished that the raven haired Uchiha would open up to her just a little bit.

After being entrusted to him by his mother, sometimes she wished that he would look up to her as older sister or even a mother figure. But to no avail. The Uchiha was a cold, harsh, impassive 17 year old boy; growing more distant with each passing day.

"I'll walk." Sasuke answered as he walked towards the door and slipped on his shoes. "Very well, Sasuke-sama. Have a good day at school." she replied as she bowed to him.

Without another word he walked out the door.

Waiting for him outside, against the elegant Uchiha territory was a blonde haired boy. With a grin threatening to crack even the sun, he greeted him cheerily. "Mornin' teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke answered while walking right past him. But his cold attitude didn't shoot down the blonde's happy mood as he slung an arm around the man nonchalantly. "Hmm…total-ass attitude, messier-than-usual hair…you just woke up didn't you!"

No reply.

The blonde impossibly grinned even wider. "Sheesh how does Shizune-chan live with you? I bet you didn't even eat the breakfast she made you this morning- y'know teme you should just give _me _your breakfast! I mean…"

The cerulean eyed man's voice trailed off to Sasuke. Even if he _did _listen to his best friend's mindless rambles…most of the time, something in the pit of his stomach was telling him today would be tiring.

…more tiring than usual.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Foreheadddd! WAKE UP!" whined a blonde haired girl as leaped onto a pink haired girl's bed.

_Hi, my name's Haruno Sakura, and I'm a 16 year old, pink haired girl who goes to Kishimoto Academy…_

With a groan, the pinkette covered her head. "Go away, Ino." She grumbled irritably. Yet, her blue eyed friend shone as she grinned. "No can do! Today, I'm on a mission!"

_...3 months ago- just in time for KA's 2nd semester- I moved back here (Konoha, Japan) from Okinawa with my father. You've probably heard of him, since he owns Haruno Corp in Osaka..._

A viridian eye gazed at her lazily. "For what?" she asked. Ino frowned as she jerked her friend's wrist upward. With a yawn, the pinkette was forced to sit up.

_...This, here, in my room and violating me on my bed, is no one other than my best friend since birth, Yamanaka Ino…_

"Saks, is there a BRAIN anywhere in there?" Ino asked as she knocked on it. Sakura glared at her as she went on. "A mission to sit next to that cute guy in row three!"

_...Conceited, obnoxious, annoying, and boy-obsessed. You'd think she was a whore or a stalker if you overheard some of the topics she brings up when she talks with me. But I know better- or maybe I've just gotten used to it…_

"Oh, Righttt…"_'How the hell do I know who sits in row three!' _she thought wildly but a sly grin found her lips.

Ino grinned. "So you need to get dressed, or the seats next to Sai-kun will be gone!" she protested as she dragged Sakura out of bed.

Inwardly, Sakura groaned. Sai _wasn't _one of her favorite people.

_Flashback_

"_Gomen na sai!" Sakura apologized as she ran into the pale, dark haired man. A handsome smile crossed his features as the two bent down to gather his books while pink painted her face "That's alright. Try to be more careful next time, ugly."_

"_U…" she began as the boy continued to smile and walked away._

"_UGLYYYYY?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh-kay…" Sakura replied with a "knowing" smile. But her eyebrow twitched in irritation at the thought of the memory when Ino grinned and walked out of the room. The gym locker room wall consequentially got itself a new hole after that certain rendezvous.

_...I've seen everyone from my childhood; Lee (only he's a third year), Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Hinata. Well...maybe not __**everybody**__…_

"Sakura, I swear I'll shave you bald if you don't get in the damn shower now!" Ino shrieked from the next room a few minutes later. With a sigh, Sakura complied and climbed into the shower.

_...I used to call him Sa-kun, and we were best of friends, until I moved. But that was 10 years ago. I don't even think he goes to KA let alone live in Konoha anymore!_

It was going to be a long day.

_...He _can't_ be in Konoha…I would've seen him by now. I would've recognized him…_

…_right?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Sasuke and Naruto made their way through the sea of classmates, the blonde began to jabber to him aimlessly.

"I mean ramen never spoils but this tasted like-"he rambled, but his voice instantaneously was lost as he was thrown aside by a herd of fan girls with only one list of things to do in life:

1. get to Sasuke **first.**

2. Get a glare or, on good days a grunt of acknowledgment.

And 3. either touch or take a strand of his hair.

All before first period.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" a girl with short brown hair exclaimed.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! Did you do something with your hair this morning? It looks positively-"rambled a red headed one.

"Sasuke-kun I love-I-I mean good morning!" stammered a nervous blonde one.

"Hn." He answered plainly. Not paying them any mind as they squealed with delight. He had acknowledged them after all.

He thanked Kami when the warning bell for first period sounded the halls. Almost immediately, his peers cleared the halls and scrambled to their first class. Naruto, miraculously, fought his way through the group of fan girls who left Sasuke's side reluctantly.

With a grin, he spoke. "Dontcha just love that warning bell?" he asked before the two turned a corner and to their first class, English with Yuuhi Kurenai.

Naruto rambled to him as he leaned against the wall; arms crossed and eyes closed-at least until he overheard a conversation coming toward him.

"I'm telling you, Saks, Sai-kun **smiled **at me!" squealed a particularly high voice.

Sai...?

He heard a dismissive sigh. "That's great, Ino…"

"Sakura, what's with you?"

Suddenly, one of his obsidian eyes opened in interest. _'Sakura?' _he mused before glancing in the direction of the conversation. But his eyes widened when the scent of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils.

'_It can't be…' _he thought becase for a split second and down the hall Sasuke saw a glimpse of pink…

…hair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Okay, so that was the "progloue" Did you guys like it?**

**Anyways, here's THE BIG NEWS!**

**Yesterday one of my readers, The** **Queen of Flying Monkeys, PMed me asking if I wanted to co-write with her. And as you all know, I co-wrote with my good friend Astrocam and conceived the now 70+ reviews (I have over 50 on my copy and she has 20+ on hers since she put it out 2nd) Mitara Wakaru Desho!**

**We're currently working out the plot (even though she already had it planned out XD), so expect something from us soon!**

**xxasukachanxx**


	2. Apparently, They Do

**A Play that Spells Disaster**

** hello guys! If you're reading this author's note I just want to say that I released MISTAKEN EMOTIONS earlier yesterday! It's NejixTen, so if you support the pairing **_**please **_**read and review!**

**Also, I didn't plan on having this chapter up anytime soon because I was extremely discouraged, but after reading Mel-san (CommitedToKiba)'s **_"Uchiha Sakura"_** (really great fanfic. It's the 3****rd**** part of a trilogy ) and **_"Unwanted Mistakes of a One Night Stand_** (My FAVORITE story she's working on right now.)**

**She's an AMAZING author, so please read her work if you get the chance! It really brightens my mood .**

**So I'm dedicating this chapter's release to her (: arigato for making me smile!**

**Note: This chapter changes from Sasuke and Sakura's point-of-view (POV)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura, what's with you?" whined Ino as we made our way to our first class, English with Iruka. A sigh escaped my lips. "Nothing, I just-"but my voice trailed off when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

_Cool, dark eyes._

I suddenly found myself unable to look away as my legs carried me into my classroom.

_Such mesmerizing eyes… _

Who…_was_ that boy?

He couldn't be…

"_Sa-kun, will you miss me too?"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sasuke's POV_

For the seventeen years I've been alive I believed that pink haired girls didn't exist.

…I was wrong.

Apparently, they did.

Such emerald green eyes…such soft-looking, bubblegum pink hair...

(So familiar…yet…)

Just who _was _she?

Was she someone of my past? She _had _to have had some relation to me, otherwise I wouldn't have-

That's when I scowled.

**Damn** her.

I was now curious of her existence and why the image of her hadn't left my thoughts like the others. No one had even sparked the **slightest** interest in me until now. Some woman…some damned pink haired being…has made me…inquisitive.

My jaw tightened as I contemplated this in my head. Try to remember…try to remember her.

"_Sa-kun!"_

A pain shot through my skull, causing me to clamp down on the inner part of my cheek; drawing blood.

When the pain dissipated, I let out a breath. Why was I trying to force myself to remember someone I had never known? She was not worth it; even if she _had _managed to penetrated my thoughts.

Women…nothing short of **annoying**…

"Oi, teme!" Naruto, my unintelligent friend, suddenly appeared and interrupted my thoughts. His hands slammed onto my desk with a loud thud as he grinned stupidly at me. I stared back with my usual indifference.

"Dobe,"

His grin widened at this acknowledgement. "Y'know teme, you should really eat breakfast in the morning. It might help get that stick out of your as-"

"Go. Away." I hissed from behind my hands, linked in front of me. But he did no such thing. In fact, he did the opposite.

That's when an idea popped into my head. The dobe was…_social_…perhaps he knew this girl?

The sooner I discovered her identity, the sooner I could remove her from my thoughts once and for all.

"Dobe," I said, nearly inaudibly. Yet, surprisingly, he heard me and stopped talking. I had to be careful not to show any sign of interest; any sign of emotion. The dobe would never let me live it down otherwise.

"What do you know…about the girls in Class A?" I asked coolly. Large, blue eyes stared back at me blankly. Naruto put a finger to his chin and looked up at the ceiling; as if attempting to think. "Iruka-sensei's class?"

"Aah."

"Welllll a lot of your fan girls are in that class now. They found out you have Kurenai-sensei first period so they switched. I donno how though. Iruka-sensei's class is supposed to be the smartest second year class."

"…Are there any…with pink hair?" I inquired.

"Pink?" even this seemed to surprise him.

"Aah."

"Like…bubblegum?"

"Aah."

"Hmmm….well there's this one redhead, Mizuki-chan--"

"Pink, dobe. Pink-"I told him testily. But immediately, I regretted it. For the moment I did, the dobe's whiskered cheeks broke into a sly grin and, in the loudest _possible _voice, shouted:

"TEME, YOU'RE STRAIGHT AFTER ALL!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sakura's POV_

I felt my cheeks burn pink as I thought of that dark-eyed, raven haired boy staring at me.

My heart began to beat faster. When I met his eyes, time seemed to have completely stopped; as if nothing else existed except us.

They were so…so…

_Captivating. _

But, for some strange reason, it felt like I had looked into those eyes before. Could it be… that _he's _the "Sa-kun" from my past??

But I broke away from my thoughts when I heard Ino's voice.

"O-Ohayo, Sai-kun." She told him sweetly, appearing in front of his row. Because Umino Iruka-sensei's English class is an AP honor's class, it's more like a seminar hall than anything. The desks- instead of being individual- are long, rectangular tables broken up into 24 rows leading upward and divided by stairs; 12 rows on each side.

In front of the classroom is a large blackboard and Iruka-sensei's desk. Sometimes I wonder how anyone farther than the 4th row could see _anything_. But then again, maybe that was the point.

But back to Ino.

Sai turned to my airheaded, blonde friend with that fake smile of his. Yet, she didn't seem to see through it like I did. Instead of punching his lights out, it made her blush harder than our other friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

"I was wondering…if you wanted anyone in particular to sit by you?" she asked as she held her hands behind her back and wriggled them around nervously. She swayed back and forth in a tantalizing motion, yet the human ice cube seemed unaware.

"Who would that be?" Sai asked. That stupid smile still plastered on his lips. I stifled a laugh as I set my books down a couple rows behind him. Not only was he an ass, he was a clueless one! How could this day get any better?

Ino's smile faltered slightly as she went on. "M-Me of course, silly!" she explained while waiting for him to invite her to sit down. But instead, seemed to brighten my day even more. "I read in a book once that when a girl asks to sit with you, it's a sign of attraction."

Completely confused by this, Ino cocked her head the side. "What book…was that?" she asked. He fake smiled again before digging into his bag and pulling out a "How-to Guide: Understanding Human Actions" booklet. "This one, of course!" he said, as if it was _normal_.

I looked away and covered my mouth as giggles attempted to escape my pursed lips. This guy really _wasn't_ normal!

As if finally getting the hint, Ino mumbled something, waved her hands and made her way back to me. A dark cloud seemed to be hovering over her head as she sat her books down and lowered her head onto the long desk.

A groan escaped her lips and I tried to look sympathetic. "Did you _hear _that conversation I just had with him, Sakura?" she asked me as she covered her head with her arms. I nodded gravely. How could I not! Serves her right for picking an ass to hit on!

She groaned again. "Why is it that the cute ones are always weird?" she complained. I stuffed a clump of pink hair behind my right ear and shrugged. "At least he's still eye candy for you."

"I guess so…" she mumbled half-heartedly and raised her head just as Iruka walked into the room.

Normally we could determine if class would go by smoothly by the expression our teacher wore when he entered the class. If he seemed tired, he'd make us preoccupy ourselves while he hid behind a newspaper and fell asleep. If he was pissed, he'd assign some ridiculous 3-5 page essay on a boring, (or in Nara Shikamaru's words, "troublesome") project.

But today, his face was practically glowing. It wasn't going to be a normal morning.

"Good morning class! Today, I have great news!" Iruka explained. "Your English exams are canceled this semester!"

And, as if a comet that had been hurling towards the Earth decided to turn around our broke into a series of loud cheering. "And it's all thanks to Haruno Sakura!" he finished as Iruka reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of stapled documents.

With this confirmation the class grew silent. Murmurs filled the classroom as they stared at me in confusion. My cheeks burned hotly as I avoided their curious gazes and looked at my teacher. "M-Me? But, Iruka-sensei, what did I-"but my voice trailed off when I caught a glimpse of the italicized title.

"Oh…no…" I mumbled under my breath while Iruka simply smiled.

It was going to be a long semester.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sasuke's POV_

"C'mon teme."

"Go away."

"You know you wanna tell us."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Who is she?"

"Nothing to me."

"I didn't know you liked weird haired girls."

"I don't."

"Maybe Sasuke gets off that kinda thing?"

"Dobe…**Ki**ba…"

"We're kidding! Damn, Sasuke! If looks could kill…" Kiba complained as he exchanged a sadistic grin with the dobe.

Occasionally, I wished they could.

"Naruto, would you and Kiba leave Mister Uchiha alone and take your seats?" our teacher, Kurenai asked, suddenly appearing at the front of the class. Quickly, I shot her a grateful glance as annoying blonde and irritating brunette apologized and took their seats on either side of me.

"Now that we're all settled, I'd like to announce that we're starting something new today. Something equal to your exams." Kurenai explained, reaching into her desk and pulling out a large stack of stapled papers.

I ignored the groans of my classmates and eyed the stacks carefully. They were relatively thick. Were they manuscripts? Could the school board not afford legitimate copies of the real book?

Doubt it. This..wasn't professionally done.

As the thick, stapled documents moved along the rows of our seminar hall-like classroom and fell into my hands my coal eyes quickly examined the front page; _Mikkoku to Ai_.

I scoffed under my breath. Great, another sentimental love story. Oh, the downfalls of having a teacher in love with a fellow co-worker, Sarutobi Asuma.

Women were annoying. Especially ones with emotions such as _love _or _heartbreak _ruling their lives.

I was nearly considering exchanging AP Honors English for AP Chemistry with Orochimaru when my eyes found the _author _of this foolishly schmaltzy-sounding love story.

"It can't be…" I found myself murmuring wildly.

Because the author was none other than.

_Haruno __**Sakura**_.

**TBC…**

**Note: Mikkoku to Ai means **_Betrayal and Love_**. **

**So, this was the official **_**first **_**chapter of A Play That Spells Disaster!I know that this was _short _compared to what I normally type, but I haven't had much motivation lately /**.

**But that shouldn't stop you from giving this story some feedback . ****Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking that little review button at the end of this author's note. I can't write this fic on my own. I need the support of all my lovely readers!!**

_**Because **_**nothing **_**is normal when you have a Play That Spells Disaster…**_

**xxasukachanxx**


	3. Nothing But Annoying

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**And I return for chapter 3 . This is kinda short, but ehh. Better than nothing, ne? XD**

**So I was going through my other stories and I realized that a lot of people are still reading 'Till the Last Rose Dies and Holding Her Last Breath .**

**Also, I changed the summaries around on almost all my stories, so they sound a little bit different and more interesting :D. So, if you haven't read any of my other stories, please click on my name highlighted in blue at the ****very top of this page****, scroll down on my profile and read one of my other stories . Reviews are very much appreciated!!**

**Also, ****READ THE VERY END OF THIS CHAPTER!! THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS VERY VERY VERY X 380928328202 IMPORTANT!!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"M-Me?" asked the bewildered pinkette. Her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as she ignored the pairs of eyes staring at her in curiosity. "But- what did I do?"

Iruka grinned at her ignorance. "Sakura, do you remember last month's assignment?"

"I- guess so…" she murmured quietly, as if contemplating this in her mind. "Well, whether you remember clearly or not, you were the only student to write a _play_. It was so good I shared it with all the second year Honor English classes and had we all agreed to enter you into the 21st Annual Konoha Writing Contest!"

Sakura stayed silent as he went on. "You placed first, meaning Hokage-sama read it! He enjoyed it so much that he created an alternative for your exams."

"…And the alternative was…?" Sakura squeaked.

Iruka laughed cheerfully. "Bringing your play to life! At your discretion, of course..."

Excited murmurs buzzed around the classroom as they turned to the pinkette. Ino touched her shoulder with enthusiasm. "C'mon, forehead! Say yes! You know you've always wanted to direct something like this- what's better than directing something YOU created?" she whispered.

Emerald eyes closed for a few seconds, pondering the decision thoughtfully in her mind.

What to do…?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Mikkoku to Ai by Haruno Sakura_

"**Sakura, what's with you?"**

Sasuke stared at the script in slight disbelief. _'Is this the same Sakura?' _he mused. A small smile curled at Kurenai's lips as she watched her class begin to murmur among themselves.

She knew it was a good idea to enter Sakura into that contest…

"I'm sure most of you are wondering why we're studying a play instead of a regular novel." Kurenai announced, noting all the curious nods. Unable to help herself, the crimson-eyed woman beamed.

"This is no ordinary assignment. This was, if you recognize the name, done by one of Kishimoto Academy's students, Haruno Sakura. Instead of exams, Hokage-sama wants us to perform this play in front of him."

As if on cue, the class broke into a set of cheers.

Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the side with his right elbow and grinned happily at him. "Hear that, teme? No exams! All thanks to this Sakura-chan!" he told him excitedly. But Sasuke waved him off with a 'hn'.

Shrugging because of his impassiveness, Naruto turned to Kiba, who was sitting on his left and jumped up to give him a hi-five. Inside, Sasuke was having an inner battle with himself.

He was becoming more and more intrigued by the certain pink haired girl. And it was irking him. _'She's probably loud and annoying; nothing more than a fan girl. Just like the others.' _He reassured himself as pain stung his skull at the thought of the girl.

'_She's already causing me __**pain**__.' _He thought as his dark haired teacher began to settle her class.

"Settle class- Kiba get off the desk- we can't do anything until Iruka tells me that she has a agreed to let us perform her play-"but her voice trailed off when a knock at the classroom door captured their attention.

"Come in!" Kurenai said. With this, the classroom door slid open, revealing the pink haired, emerald girl. Onyx eyes widened slightly as the class grew silent.

'_Her…' _he thought quietly. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, yet he found that he could not take his eyes off her.

"A-Anno…is this Kurenai-sensei's AP Honor English class?" she asked quietly. Sasuke noted her cheeks growing pink.

Kurenai nodded. "Aah. You must be the famous Haruno Sakura, no?"

Looking around the room, he noticed his class studying her as well. Some we curious, others were surprised at the sight of her ridiculously bubblegum pink hair.

But others, several actually, were staring at her out of **lust.**

And, to his surprise, it irked him.

He scowled. Why was he getting angry at the sight of his classmates staring so lustfully at this girl? _'She means __**nothing **__to me.' _He thought, yet something inside him seemed to doubt this thought.

Which brought him to attempt to remember her once more.

"_Can I sit with you?"_

The pain returned, causing him to clasp his right temple and grit his teeth. The pain pulsated through his skull more sharply this time.

"**A…nnoying**…" he growled under his breath, mentally cursing himself for trying to remember such a girl-someone he had never met before.

But why…_why_ did it hurt so much??

Unfortunately for him, the emerald girl seemed to hear him. And something inside her cringed.

Flashback

'_Sa-kun…do you think it's stupid to want to direct plays?" asked a tiny, bright eyed girl. Her raven haired companion looked at her with puzzled eyes. "Stupid?" he repeated._

"_Aah Tou-san said that it was pointless to want such things. He said that when I'm old enough, I'm gonna take over the family business…"_

_The boy snorted, making the girl look at him with questioning eyes. "__**That's **__stupid." He whispered. "Do what you want."_

_She smiled. "…Right. I will. Arigato, Sa-kun. _

'That's right…'_Sakura thought quietly as the memory- that had come to her so suddenly- faded. _'That day I promised myself that I'd follow my dreams…'

"_Sakura? What do you want to do?" Iruka asked her. Her peers nodded in silent agreement. Emerald eyes shined as she parted her lips to speak._

"_I'll do it."_

End of Flashback

Kurenai also heard it and frowned inwardly. _'I thought Haruno and Uchiha were childhood friends before she moved?' _she pondered thoughtfully.

Deciding that now was not the time to ponder such things, Kurenai turned to a disheartened Sakura with a warm smile. "Did you need something, Sakura?" she asked. As if coming out of a deep thought, Sakura jumped at the sound of her name?

"H-Huh? O-Oh…r-right…I- wanted to tell your class that I've decided to take the alternative assignment as compensation for our exams." She told her. Then, Naruto jumped up. "ALRIGHT, SAKURA-CHAN!!" he cheered loudly.

The class followed suit and began to celebrate, except for one.

The onyx eyed boy in the 7th row. He sat quietly in his seat, looking down at the desk his elbows rested on with a scowl. A heavy frown was hidden behind his hands linked in front of him.

"That's all. Excuse me." Sakura told the crimson eyed teacher before bowing and hurrying out of the class. Kurenai frowned at this. _'Poor girl.' _She thought before turning her attention to her class and attempted to settle them down once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After notifying Asuma's English class and ignoring the soft snores from a certain Shikamaru, Sakura returned to Iruka's class, yet more disheartened than she had in a long time.

"_Annoying."_

The words played back in the pinkette's mind bitterly. Had she angered the boy in some way? She was only trying to make them (him) happy by taking the alternate assignment.

'_**What are you getting so worked up about!! That jerkoff couldn't possibly be the sweet, shy 'Sa-kun' from your past!' **_and inner voice told her reassuringly. But the pinkette shook her bubblegum colored hair back and forth.

'_I know those eyes. _He _had those eyes…only…they seem colder…' _she thought, remembering the cold indifference she saw in his onyx eyes before she exited Kurenai's class.

They were more intimidating than the warm, attentive ones she had looked into years ago.

What could've happened to him when she left?

Then, she gasped, stopping in her tracks. _'What if…he's angry at me? For leaving him?' _Sakura thought. A wash of guilt ran through her body as she thought about this. '_He never did have a lot of friends when we were little…he always seemed so alone…'_

Flashback

"_Can…I sit with you?" asked a shy, pink haired girl with large emerald eyes and a forehead to match. A raven headed boy lifted his head from the swing he was sitting on alone to reveal lonely, coal colored eyes._

_He frowned at her. "Why?" he asked. No one liked to sit with him. He had too many cuts and bruises for anyone to want to play with him._

_But, instead of running away crying, the tiny girl smiled at him. "Because you look lonely." She replied. His eyes widened. _

You look lonely…

"…_Don't just stand there." The raven haired boy mumbled to her after a few minutes. As she stared at him, he looked away. With a bright smile, the pink haired girl sat beside him on the swing and began to talk away._

End of Flashback

"Gomen…Sa-kun…" she whispered under her breath as she reached the entrance of her class and slid open the door.

'_I didn't mean to leave you here alone…'_

**TBC…**

**Here's the news!**

**I'm currently beta-ing for a particularly interesting writer/reader DeadBlossoms456. I read her recent story, I Must Prevent and found that she hasn't been getting the reviews she deserves. So, please show your support and read and review . It's greatly appreciated by ****all ****writers!**

**So don't forget to review this story too!**

_**Because **_**nothing**_** is normal when you have a Play That Spells Disaster…**_

**xxasukachanxx**


	4. Wait! What's His Name!

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**Hey guys! Sorry, this is kinda late. This was supposed to be like 6 hours ago, but I'm sleep deprived so I thought I uploaded it but I didn't ):**

**I've been busy and exhausted, I don't know how I get by during the day…at least I got a copy of Twilight in my hands! I couldn't put the book down! I (technically) finished it in one setting! I highly recommend it to all romance lovers!!**

**Also, I should be writing with Jamie soon. We've got a ton of amazing events planned for you guys. And ****nothing ****will turn out the way it seems!**

**The title should be something along the lines of Hikaru no Hoshi, but we're not entirely sure yet.**

**Note: I plan on changing this from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person, depending on the chapter. (:**

**Also, the flashbacks MIGHT be a little complicated for you guys to follow, but I promise, that this is INTENTIONAL. Nothing is supposed to be clear until the story gets more into detail .**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright class, tomorrow we're merging classes with Yuhi-san and Sarutobi-san-"

"You mean Kurenai and Asuma-sensei?"

"Please don't call them by their first names, Toyo-"

"But Iruka-sensei we don't ever call YOU 'Umino-sensei'!"

"Erm…well…"

"Hah! Gotcha!"

Snickers.

"As-I was saying, we'll be merging the English classes together tomorrow to get a final saying on what we're doing. On Wednesday we will be hosting auditions." Iruka explained as the releasing bell sun through the classrooms. "Class dismissed!" he exclaimed before heading out of the door in a flash.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Man, teme. Did hell freeze over? What the hell is wrong with you today?" Naruto asked as the bell released their class. Onyx eyes glanced at him with familiar indifference as the blonde went on. "I mean, seriously, normally you're just in a jackass mood. But today you've been in an ultimate stick-up-ass bastard moo-ah-hey!! There's that cutie from earlier!! The one with the pink hair!!"

"Shit…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as his blonde-haired best friend ran towards the (annoying) pink haired girl.

Today just wasn't turning out to be a good one in the slightest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sakura's POV_

"Annosa, annosa!!" a voice yelled from behind me as Ino and I made our way through the sea of classmates and down the hall. My emerald eyes turned to meet deep, cerulean ones belonging to a grinning, whiskered (**whiskered…?** **Is he a rat?**) blonde boy running toward me.

I blinked as I noticed the "weirded out" look on Ino's face. She noticed the whiskers too. "U-Umm…do I know you?" I asked him, trying to sound polite.

The goofy-looking blonde shook his head. "Nah, but you will!" he exclaimed. "I'm in Kurenai-sensei's class. We're gonna be acting together!"

"_**A…nnoying…"**_

Something inside me cringed at the memory. He was in the same class as "Sa-kun". "I-I see…" I mumbled, but then I turned to smile at him. Just because his classmate and my childhood best friend hated me, doesn't mean I had to shoot down the poor boy.

He looked so friendly after all.

"That's good to hear! I'll be looking forward to it. Do your best!"

The boy seemed to give me another glowing grin before scratching his head sheepishly. "Heheh…by the way! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed as he shot out a hand.

(**What is this kid on?! Crack?? He has more energy than the Energizer Bunny!**)

Despite my inner thoughts, I smiled and took his hand. "Haruno Sakura." I replied. Ino gave nudged me discreetly when the blonde began to ramble about ramen.

(**This kid definitely has some problemssssss…Ritalin anyone?**)

"Well, I better go, Naruto. But, I'll see you around- okay?" I told him nicely. With a grin similar to a Cheshire cat, the boy began to blush and nod vigorously. "'Kay! I better get back to teme anyway. The stick up his ass is wedged up pretty far today. Ja, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed before I could question him on who or what he was talking about.

"Naruto- who is-"I began, but my eyes trailed off when "teme" emerged from the crowd and met my eyes.

"_**A…nnoying…"**_

"Kami…" I found myself murmuring as I was stared down by a raven haired boy's coal eyed apathy.

"_Can we be friends, Sa-kun?"_

"Sa-kun…" I whispered. After pondering something mentally, he scowled before jerking his head away from me and disappearing into a crowd with the friendly blonde boy. Ino grabbed my arm and dragged me away to our next class; psychology with Ibiki, but that was the farthest thing from my mind right now.

Naruto…was friends with my childhood best friend- someone who I deeply cared about… Just…how small was the world?

But relief struck me. It looks like Sa-kun wasn't _entirely _alone after I left and turned to cutting, drugs, or alcohol.

But now it didn't explain why he hated me now- to this day.

I needed to know why. I needed to make things right with him- and soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sasuke's POV_

Damn it all.

"So I was thinkin' that we should…

Why…

"and get some ramen after…"

...**Why**…

"But first we need to get…"

…Did that girl have to be so…different?

"I mean Anko-sensei wouldn't-"

…Was there something _wrong _with me?

"But then again she can get…"

I was ill. That would explain the chronic migraines. I would have to have Shizune to withdrawal me from school today. At least so I could recollect my thoughts and clear it of-

"OI!! TEME!! YOU WEREN'T LISTENING AT ALL WERE YOU!" loudly complained my strident blonde cohort. Normally I was unfazed by Naruto's disruptive behavior, but today was the latter of it all.

All thanks to that pink headed woman.

Why did she have to show up so suddenly and situate these…**feelings** upon her arrival? The dobe addressing only seemed to fuel this annoying emotion called…_curiosity_.

"Lower your voice, usuratonkachi." I growled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SOMETHING'S PLOGGING YOUR DAMN EARS!!" Naruto protested, seemingly getting louder by the passing second. Often, I wondered why I associated with someone so very different from myself.

'_He's your best friend, stupid.' _Something inside reminded me, reluctantly. This made me sigh. Whatever it was, it was right.

I rubbed my temples as I leaned against a hallways window ledge. I could feel a migraine coming on again.

Naruto stuck his lower lip out, pouting childishly as he crossed his arms. "Y'know, I bet that cute girl Sakura-chan would listen to me…if she didn't have to go I bet _she _would've talked to me..." he mumbled under his breath.

Something began to brew inside me. In the pit of my stomach. Something along the lines of anger and jealousy, yet I couldn't decipher _why_. Was I actually _wondering_ what that pink haired woman said to Naruto? (**What she was **_**smiling**_** about?**)

"Just lower your voice." I snarled at him as the warning bell sounded. By now, my migraine was serving throbbing doses of searing pain through my skull, and the essence that made up my best friend wasn't helping in the slightest.

"I'm tired of this." I grumbled to myself as I began to walk away from him. His blue eyes glared at me. "Teme-where are you going!" he called after me as my hands shoved themselves into my uniform pockets.

"Home. Tell Anko I went home sick." I replied, without turning back around.

And with that, I left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sakura's POV_

The day seemed to go by ridiculously slow despite the congratulations and the "thanks" I got. Once the final bell rang, I shot out the door, dragging my other friend, Hinata along with me.

"S-Sakura- p-please let go of my arm…you're hurting me…" She pleaded politely as we made our way down the crowded hallway.

Hinata, oh Hinata. Such a shy, well-brought up girl; never too loud or rude. Never raised her voice. Always polite and kind.

She used to be the odd one out; being so quiet. She blended in with the walls of the back of the classroom- until she met Ino. Though they were never close, she influenced (actually ordered) her to grow out her long, unusually blue-violet locks. And, with the outgoing personality she had, Hinata no longer hurried to the back of the classroom where no one could address her or make her blush.

This was something Ino would not allow anymore.

"Oh- sorry Hinata." I apologized sheepishly as I released her, and she assumed her regular position next to me; on my right.

We politely discussed our days with each other as we exited the large building, into the fresh, autumn air and red/orange hued sky.

Though she never confided in me, I felt content around her and the feeling was mutual. Then again, she _was _the heiress of the well-known Hyuuga clan. Her father was a firm believer of "inner strength", and pride. Which explained why, even if she could be tearing at the seams, she never showed it; never showed her weaknesses.

"K-Kurenai-sensei commented on my English report. She said I'm i-improving!" the heiress explained to me with a tiny smile. She was like the daughter Kurenai-sensei never had. When her father was too busy to play with her or her sister, Kurenai was never too far from reach.

"OI! Hinata!" called a loud, cheerful voice. A polite smile tugged at Hinata's lips. "Hi, Kiba-kun." She murmured as the boy met her side with a grin.

Inuzuka Kiba. Besides Kurenai, I found out that he seemed to be the closest to her. Though they were complete opposites, it was nice to see that Hinata wasn't lonely as a child. Especially when I left.

_Lonely…_

The word made me think of Sa-kun, and it began to depress me.

But, what seemed to depress me even more was the sad realization that I had no clue what my childhood best friend's _real _name was.

It was as if it didn't exist, since I had a tendency to shorten the names of my classmates and friends as a child. And I fell into despair.

What if the cold, onyx boy I seemed to annoy _wasn't _the Sa-kun from my past?

What if he was merely a boy that was annoyed by my presence? Maybe he was just some guy that didn't like unusually pink haired girls with large foreheads and wide, green eyes?

Then, something hit me.

Hinata _and _Kiba had Kurenai first hour with him!

_They_ knew his name!

"Hinata! Kiba!" I called to them, breaking them out of the conversation the handsome shaggy brunette had engaged her in. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at me questioningly.

I felt my cheeks burn pink. Look at me, trying to ask about a boy that probably wasn't even my childhood friend! I was going to look like a stalker in front of them…and Kiba would never let me live it down- even _if _I wasn't as close to him as Hinata was…

"I was wondering if-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" sung another loud voice. Perhaps much louder than Kiba. My emerald eyes turned to meet semi-familiar blue ones.

I couldn't help but smile at the spiky blonde haired boy running toward me. What could I say? His goofy whiskered features were becoming contagious. Even if I had only talked with him once.

"Hello, Naruto." I told him politely as he turned to grin at Kiba and Hinata. "Kiba-teme! Hinata-chan! I didn't know you were friends with Sakura-chan!" he commented merrily.

Kiba grinned back. "Where the hell have you been, ehh Naruto?" he asked with a laugh as he hit him on the back playfully. Hinata merely murmured a "hello" and played with her fingers-

WAIT!!

Pause.

Reeeeeeeeeewind!

Play!

Played with her fingers…?

That was something I hadn't seen her do since we got re-acquainted upon my return to Konoha! She _only _did it when she was incredibly uncomfortable or trying to regain her composure.

Did…Naruto…make her nervous?

How was that even possible!! Sure the boy seemed freakishly cheery, but it wasn't anything to get nervous over…

"_He is SO hot! Don't you think so, Hin?" asked an ecstatic Ino as she turned to the violet eyed girl who shyly sat in between her pink and golden haired friends. The blonde had been staring at a senior walking by them out in the courtyard._

"_W-Well…I-I suppose…" she murmured, yet she seemed to be holding something back at the end of her sentence._

"_Uh-oh. Is there someone _better looking _than him, Hinata?" teased Sakura as she leaned curiously. A deep blush burned on her face and neck. "W-What?"_

_Blue eyes sparkled. "_Someone _caught Hinata's eye?! Who?! Who?!" she demanded. "Tell me everything!" _

"_I-I w-well…h-he's…c-c-c-ute." She stammered without looking at them. "Uh-huh, uh-huh!" the girls nodded enthusiastically; begging her to go on._

_A tiny, microscopic smile tugged at her lips. "A-And nice…"_

"_Yeeeeahhhh?"_

"_A-And…e-everyone likes him…and even though he isn't the best in everything, he tries his b-best…I really admire him…" she finished._

Hinata's crush…

It' couldn't be…

It _couldn't _be…

Naruto?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ne, Sakura-chan…you okay?" Naruto asked, uneasily. I saw my expression reflecting off of Naruto's deep blue eyes. I looked mortified; shocked…doubtful.

I nodded stiffly. "Yeah- I just remembered something I needed to do later." I lied as I returned back to my wild thoughts.

(**They're total opposites!! I mean, sure opposites are supposed to attract, but SERIOUSLY! Naruto?!**)

I shouldn't be thinking that way. He seemed nice after all.

(**Stop going soft on me! You KNOW that they're as OPPOSITE as OPPOSITE can get!**)

But, if he makes her _happy_…isn't that all that mattered?

I silenced my thoughts and returned to Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata, who were surprisingly saying their goodbyes.

I blinked a couple times. What had I missed?

"Wait- where are you two going!" I protested as the two turned to walk away. Kiba grinned. "Hinata's helping me out at the kennel. My sis needs some extra help." He explained. My violet eyed friend nodded with a smile.

She was so nice, even animals were attracted to her. It was like she was a Cinderella or Aurora from Sleeping Beauty incarnate!

Despite my reluctance (I had really wanted to ask them about Sa-kun!), I smiled knowingly and waved them off.

That left me and Naruto.

**TBC…**

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it's longer than the previous chapter! Please show your support by REVIEWING! **

**I promise it'll get longer!! Gomen ne!**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have a Play That Spells Disaster…_

**xxasukachanxx**


	5. Just You and Me

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**Ughh!! So I had a quarter of this typed and somehow my computer didn't save it!! It was very aggravating. I've been meaning to have this updated for awhile, now, but I've been pretty busy. That and I had writer's block. It was even more annoying than having to re-type some of this.  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sakura-chan." Grinned the blonde as he looked at the emerald eyed girl in front of him. Sakura smiled at him and resumed walking. "I guess so." She replied.

As if the two had been friends for ages, Naruto happily began to babble away. As she listened to him, the pinkette smiled to herself. _'I'm not sure why, but he gives off such a calming effect…' _she thought to herself. _'Maybe this is why Sa-kun is friends with him- and Hinata has a crush on him…'_

"Ne, Sakura-chan…how do you know Kiba-teme and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, surprising her. "Have you always known them?"

Sakura nodded. "Probably as long as I could remember." She explained. "I lived here in Konoha until I was 7 or 8. Then my dad moved us out to Okinawa because of a job offer. I just moved back here a few months ago."

Naruto grinned. "Well I'm glad you're back! I donno anywhere else that could beat living in Konoha!" he commented. The pinkette nodded again, in agreement. "It's so peaceful here. Even though there are a lot of businesses now, it looks like everyone gets along."

"Well this is only the city part of Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed. "I live in the quieter part. I don't have to yell at assholes who blare their radios in their fancy cars at night." He grinned.

Sakura laughed lightly at this. "Is it far from Kishimoto Academy?" she asked curiously. Naruto shrugged. "Not really if you start out early. But then I have to stop by teme's house and pick him up."

"Who…is 'teme'?" Sakura asked inquisitively. Naruto grinned as he threw his arms over his head. "My best friend, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled. "He must be great." She murmured. _'Anyone with a personality like yours deserves a good best friend. An exceptional one.' _She thought.

But the blonde shrugged again. "He's an emo, uptight, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch." He paused to notice her shocked expression. After all, was that anyway to talk about your best friend?

"Sorry," he apologized. "He has some good qualities too. He can be nice, when he isn't being a bastard. And he's saved my ass more times than I've-hey!! He lives right there!"

After nearly running into him, the pinkette turned to gawk at the large property containing the Uchiha mansion. Though a large, stone wall encircled the residence, from the large gate emerald eyes stared at the wide, cream colored manor.

"He lives…_there_?!" she hissed at him, unable to take her eyes away from the mesmerizingly beautiful house. Naruto grinned at her cheerfully. "I did the same thing when I first met him."

"I wonder what it looks like inside…" Sakura wondered aloud.

"You have no idea."

But her eyebrows furrowed when she inspected the house a little more closely. _I could've sworn there I saw one of the curtains move on the top floor…' _she thought, staring at the window, but decided to shrug it off and examined the rest of the house.

To her surprise, only one light could be seen from inside. "It looks…so quiet. So secluded." She admitted.

The blonde looked at the house solemnly. "That's 'cause it is. If I wasn't used to being around so much, I think this house would scare the hell outta me. It's too big 'cause it's just Sasuke-teme and the maid, Shizune-chan." He replied before continuing on his way.

"But…where is his family? " Sakura asked softly, but her words were lost as a gust of wind rolled by. When she noticed Naruto walking away, she began to follow. Missing the pair of cold onyx eyes staring at her from inside the estate completely.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sakura's POV_

As I walked along side Naruto again, I began to wonder more and more about the Uchiha boy that lived alone with his maid. How sad it probably was, to have such a large house but no one to share it with…

That's when the gears in my mind began to turn, and I began to try and decipher something that seemed to be eating away at my subconscious.

Could the lonely boy…Uchiha Sasuke…be _Sa_-kun?

I couldn't _not _link the similarities; the onyx eyes (no longer holding warmth), the large and lonely house (explaining why he was always alone before I talked to him), the raven hair (longer and spiker than ever now, though)…

But I was forced to resurface from my thoughts when Naruto suddenly began a wild series of questions, As if he had been saving them until this moment. Several were thing expected, like how was life in Okinawa, did I like it there, would I go back if I had the chance, which was better; Konoha or Okinawa, et cetera.

But one question couldn't help but make me laugh: he asked me why my hair was pink.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.As if I hadn't heard _that _one before. I was probably the only person he would ever meet that had pink hair, a large forehead, and glowing green eyes after all. "I've always had pink hair. My mother used to tell me stories of how she found me in a flower patch next to a big sakura tree. So for awhile, I thought that the tree gave birth to me." I explained to him, smiling lightly at the memory.

The boy beside me grinned (**Man, he was chock full of a smiles! I wonder if his face would crack if he smiled too big one day…**) at me once more; obviously enjoying the silly stories of my mother. When a happy memory involved my mother, it wasn't hard or painful to talk about her.

"What is she like?" he asked curiously. I paused at stared into the deep blue orbs that created his eyes and noticed something behind them. A tint of loneliness and curiosity seemed to shine in them. Had his mother died when he was too little to remember?

I took this into consideration and decided to explain. "She was kind…and confident. All the things I'm not, I guess. She always smiled, always knew what to say at the right time. My mother…was always the one to tuck me in at night and pretend to get rid of all my monsters whenever my father wasn't around." I explained as my voice trailed off.

He never _was _good at being a father. Just a good businessman.

"Sakura-chan, did something happen to her?" Naruto asked, concern suddenly filled his expression. "You said 'was'. Like she isn't around anymore."

I looked at the sidewalk, unable to meet his blue eyed scrutiny any longer. "Aah. She died when I was 6. Before I moved."

"…How?"

"I'm not sure…all I remember is, that one day she was around, and the next…she wasn't. Like she just disappeared from existence. Until I was at her funeral, of course. My father still won't tell me what happened to her. No one will…" I murmured, my voice sounded distant; as if I wasn't walking with a spiky blonde haired boy in Konoha, but somewhere else.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory." Naruto mumbled, feeling guilty as he shoved his hands into his uniform pockets. My emerald eyes flickered upward, as if to reassure him; as if to bring the happy glow back to his sullen features.

I faked a smile. "Why are you apologizing! You were just curious." I reassured him. But my fake happiness seemed to show through the cracks, for the glow didn't return to my companions face.

We walked glumly beside each other like this for a few more minutes, before a question that was beginning to burn the back of my mind, spoke for itself.

"What's _your _mother like?" I asked.

Naruto gave me a sad, sheepish smile this time. "I donno. I don't remember her."

"…Did she di-err…pass when you were little?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity with sympathy. He shook his head and looked in front of him. But, he too no longer seemed to be with me. "I donno. I've been alone for as long as I can remember."

"You mean…you don't have a mom or dad? But where…who do you live with?" I asked, almost horrified. Sad blue eyes looked at me this time. "I live by myself. But I'm not as alone as I used to be. I have Sasuke-teme, and Kiba and everyone." He grinned.

My emerald eyes could no longer meet his.

He had always been alone…

"_You look so lonely…can I sit with you?"_

Sa-kun was alone too…

"_Sasuke-teme only lives with his maid Shizune-chan."_

Loneliness and loneliness…

There was no doubting it now.

Uchiha Sasuke…_was_ the Sa-kun of my past!

No other person could fit the bill!!

But, if Naruto had replaced me as his best friend, why was Sasuke-kun so mad at me? Was it possible that he hadn't planned on ever seeing me again? To ever resurface from the crevices of his thoughts?

"Well, this is my house." Naruto grinned sheepishly at me, when we came across an even quieter house than the Uchiha property: a deserted apartment complex.

…He lived here…? By himself? It was the most depressing building I had seen in my **life**. It practically screamed seclusion and isolation.

"R-Really?" I asked, trying to sound casual, but I could tell I wasn't doing a good job. Something in his eyes faltered, as if expecting this reaction. After all, we had just got done seeing the beautiful manor that made up the Uchiha property. How could I not?

But, not to hurt the blonde anymore than possible in a 24 hour period, I decided to cover it up by giving him my warmest smile. "Maybe, one day you can show me the inside of it?" I asked.

That seemed to bring the glow back to my newest blonde friend's face, for he grinned so wide, I really _was _afraid that his face would crack. "S-Sure!! I mean- if that's what you want, Sakura-chan." He told me, patiently, as if trying to hide his excitement.

I kept the smile plastered on my face. Which didn't seem too hard to do, around him, to my surprise. I nodded. "Of course! Maybe you can show me around Konoha more when we're both not busy?"

The smile widened three fold (**was that HUMANLY possible?**), which magnified his whiskers so much it looked uncomfortable. "Sure! Ja, Sakura-chan!!" he exclaimed before hurrying inside.

I smiled lightly to myself as I waved him off and went on my way. As I walked back to my house, which didn't appear to be that much farther than Naruto's- to my surprise- I took in a deep breath and returned to the hazy puzzled that made up mine and Sasuke-kun's past.

After leaving, Sasuke-kun found Naruto to cure his lonesomeness. That much I got. I also got that something had happened to both their families (but I would avoid this conversation for both of their sake- if Sasuke-kun ever got around to talk to me rather than give me dark glares- since it was a touchy subject). I found myself incredibly curious. What had happened to my best friend when I was gone?

But that, of course, wasn't the biggest problem. No, the biggest problem was resettling myself back into the complicated mess that created my former best friend's life.

**Maybe you're not supposed to? **Something inside me mused, nearly making me stop in horror.

Not…being in Sasuke-kun's life? How could I do that! He was someone I deeply cared for as a child! The things I remember the most from my childhood involved him…the only memories I can remember clearly….

**You aren't a little kid anymore. Neither of you are. Things change, and friends grow apart; you move on. **The voice seethed. **Stop living in the past and-**

But suddenly, I found myself placed in front of my front door. Faintly from inside, I could hear the muffled sound of a phone ringing.

I scrounged for my keys inside my messy bag before barging into my house and hurrying to answer the phone; I didn't even bother to take off my shoes as I found the phone perched on the window sill.

Now, you're probably wondering why in the world, would the daughter of a rich company owner with a perfectly competent cell phone would hurry to answer her _house _phone?

This was easy to answer. This being because only _one _person called this particular phone. The only one who-

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, sounding calm and emotionless; professional. (**Because he would accept nothing less**.)

"I'm going to be late tonight." The low voice told me (**without a greeting. Without a hello…without acknowledgment. Without even the slightest bit of difference in his voice than could recognize him as my-**).

"I see." I told him through my teeth, yet my tone didn't fluctuate with my emotions. I knew better than to do that. "How late?"

"As of now it is undetermined." He replied. Which meant later than I could ever manage to stay up to if I didn't want to suffer the next morning. (**It was like he was addressing the help and not his-**)

"Right." I replied dully. (**Stay professional…don't show the slightest bit of emotion…you know what happened last time…**)

"Money for food is in its usual spot." He reminded. (**As if he **_**hadn't**_** been doing this since I was ten**.)

"I know where."

"Good girl." He replied. (**Like** **I was the family dog…never like…**)

"Father," I tried, as a desperate attempt to try and keep a conversation with this man I_ dared_ to still call my father. There was so much I wanted to tell him…so much I wanted to _share_.

He waited for my reply, but by the intensity of his silence made me feel as if I was an annoying business client holding him longer than needed.

"I-(**wanted to tell you that my play got picked by Hokage-sama to be played in front of the entire city and because of it exams are canceled, and I would so desperately appreciate you to go, since you're my father and all. I mean, couldn't you just skip work and go see it in a couple months for your only daughter? Please? Daddy?**)"

"What is it?" he asked. A hint of impatience could be heard behind his professional tone. I bit my lip before steadying my hand. "Exams are in two months." I told him in defeat. There was no way I could tell him such nonsense…after all, he was a busy man. And I never seemed to be important enough to be fit into his schedule every now and again…

"I see." The man I called my father said as if pondering this for half a millisecond. "You'll study hard."

"As expected, sir." I breathed. (**Stay calm…just a few more seconds. Don't let the t-**)

"Good."

I had just barely managed to hang up the receiver with my shaking hands before falling onto the comfortable, expensive loveseat beside the stand holding the phone. I covered my face with my hands and let out deep sighs and forcing back the moisture gathering behind my tightly shut eyelids.

Why couldn't I have an average family? One where I had a mom and a dad I could eat dinner with every night and live in an average home; nothing out-of-the-ordinary or expensive like mine?

"You'd go to my play if you were still around, ne Kaa-sama?" I asked the photograph beside the telephone receiver of a beautiful woman with soft, caramel eyes and dark pink haired woman smiling back at me.

I sighed after a few minutes and rolled over. "If only you would have rubbed off on your husband a _little _bit. If I mentioned the play to him he'd probably withdrawal me from school and ship me off to London somewhere so I couldn't get any 'ludicrous acting and directing' ideas…

"Kaa-sama…I wish you were here…" I mumbled before drifting off into an unsettling sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sasuke's POV_

Sigh.

My dark eyes met the plain, bare ceiling as my forearm covered my forehead. I had made the correct choice by leaving early. The sooner I had left, the better I was off.

"_Where's your mommy and daddy, Sa-kun?" _

I winced slightly, but pushed the thought into the back of my mind. Frustration was beginning to build in the pit of my stomach once more. No matter how hard I tried, I could not push the thought of seeing that annoying pink **menace **this afternoon. The memory was still fresh in my mind…

_Flashback_

_Cold onyx eyes stared out his open window, enjoying the fresh air coming in. A sneer curled at his lips. The chronic headaches, including the images of the mysterious pink haired girl had finally dissipated._

_At least, until he heard, loudly from below, a familiar voice. _

_Belonging to none other than Naruto._

'_Naruto…?' he thought as his coal eyes looked downward to see the blonde pointing to his house outside the gates. Suspiciously, Sasuke looked closer to discover the blonde wasn't alone._

"_Her…" he seethed under his breath as he stared at Sakura. 'Was it impossible to escape her anymore?' he demanded, before flattening himself against his wall and backing away from the window when her emerald eyes fell upon his window. _

_His hands balled into tight fists. _

'_Look at me…hiding…__**degrading**__ myself…' he thought angrily. _

_When Naruto's loud voice grew faint, Sasuke moved back to the window and peeked out of the curtain. He watched her lips move, as if murmuring something to herself with concerned, worrying eyes before hurrying to catch up with him and disappearing from his view._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the loud thumping his heart was making. How was it possible that such a girl was having an effect on him whatsoever? _

_But as he did, images suddenly began to flash before him. Blurred, painful, memories of a tiny boy sitting on a wooden swing, by himself and a tiny girl approaching him began to play out before him._

"_**Can…I sit with you?"**_

_Sasuke let out a grunt of pain, and found himself on his knees; holding his head in agony._

"**You…"**

_**(You…you…you…)**_

"**You look…"**

"_What the hell…is this?!" Sasuke hissed to himself._

_**(Look…)**_

"**You look lonely."**

_**(…lonely.)**_

_**Sa-kun!!**_

_After the whispers grew quieter, the boy lifted himself up and clutched the window ledge for support for the room was beginning to spin and haze. _

"_Just…what was that?!" he demanded._

_End of Flashback_

How annoying…

I inhaled to calm my nerves. Perhaps I was suffering from a painful form delirium, brought on by pink haired women; causing pain and inexplicable images and voices that were impossible to decipher?

I turned over on my bed, facing the oak door. Why was my life so full of pain? I had had enough of that growing up...until _he _left my life, leaving me with numbness. Would there ever be a time that things could be simple, painless…_easy_?

"_Nii-sama, when are Tou-san and Kaa-san coming back?"_

"_Soon, Sasuke. Soon."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I can't promise anything." _

"_But why?"_

_Flick._

"_Itai!! Nii-sama, why do you always-"_

"_You'll understand when you're older."_

I clenched my fists. Of course I understood. He couldn't _promise_ anything because there was nothing _to _promise. The remains of my mother and father were already lost.

Along with my brother's sanity…

I shook the thoughts from my mind. No. No more painful thoughts. I refused to think about anything else that would cause me anymore pain. After all, I was an Uchiha; fearless, powerful, unstoppable. All but weak.

I would not let anything bring me down; bring me from the numbness I had been feeling for more than half my life, living in the sad realization that I was the last Uchiha.

The last Uchiha in Konoha, Japan.

**TBC…**

**Arrgghh!! So I'm not liking this ending very much. How was it /? I'm pretty unsatisfied with it. Recently I've been having a lot of difficult interpreting Sasuke's thoughts. Maybe reading the Twilight series is confusing me XD. Or maybe reading it too fast is my problem.**

**I've read two books in two days, back to back. It probably took me **_**all day **_**too. But it was worth it. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it!!**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have a Play That Spells Disaster_

**xxasukachanxx**


	6. The Pain You Bring Is inescapable

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

***looks around nervously* Heh. So I suppose this is incredibly late XD. Gomen, guys, but like I said on my last update, I've been hooked on Twilight. And I'm happy AND sad that I've finished the entire series in such a short time.**

**I absolutely **_**LOVE**_** the series. I'm not sure if I ever loved a book series as much as I loved this one. So I'm PUMPED for the movie. Also, for those who haven't heard or know yet, the songs that are going to be on the the twilight movie **_**soundtrack**_** is out ^^!!**

**I HONESTLY RECOMMENED the song Paramore wrote especially for the movie, **_**Decode**_**, and the REAL version of Linkin Park's **_**Leave Out All the Rest. **_**If you guys didn't know that there's two versions of it, well…there is XD. The REAL version, doesn't have any rapping in it, and it has a softer rock sound to it ^^.**

**Also, check out Bella's Lullaby!! It sounds **_**really**_** pretty ^^.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Sa-kun, do you think we'll always be friends?" asked a tiny pink haired girl as she resumed her usual position on the wooden swing; standing behind her raven haired companion, who sat in front of her._

_A dark eye looked back at her with a puzzled frown. "Why wouldn't we?" he asked. Sad emerald eyes looked into the distance. "Well, my daddy says that friends stop talking when they get older…do you think that'll happen to us?"_

"_That's a stupid question." Snapped the boy as he turned his head back around. This made the frown on the girl's face deepen-until she heard the boy whisper under his breath_

"_We'll…always be friends." _

"_Promise?" she asked hesitantly as she jumped down from the swing and ran to stand in front of him. Her fists were balled and her expression was near breaking point._

_She didn't want to lose him…_

_He blinked twice before smirking arrogantly. "Aah. Promise." _

_The bright smiled returned on her face before she tackled the boy into a strangling hug. The two toppled behind the swing behind and landed on the soft grass below. "Daisuki da ne, Sa-kun." Whispered the pinkette she cuddled against her companion's chest._

"You promised…"

"_A-Aah. Now get off me…"_

"YOU PROMISED!!" screamed a pink haired girl as she shot up in her bed. As she looked around her living room with wide eyes. She sighed heavily through labored breaths as an attempt to calm herself.

'_It was just a dream…' _she murmured to herself as she shifted her hair to one side of her shoulders and looked at her hands. _'But…It seemed so real…like it wasn't a dream at all, but a fla-'_

But her thoughts were cut short when her pink flip phone beside the home phone began to ring.

"_**I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not. I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got-"**_

"Hello?" the pinkette mumbled into the phone as she ran a hand through her hair.

It was none other than Ino.

"Sakura!!! Time to get up dah-ling!" the girl exclaimed. Sakura groaned inwardly. Ino was in a good mood. Which meant only _one _thing…

And it had something to do with **Sai**…

"Mm. I'm up. Thanks." Sakura told her phone as she flung her feet over the edge of the couch and let her feet touch the cold wood below. "Why're you in such a good mood?" she asked before moving the phone several feet away from her ear automatically.

'_I _really _wish I hadn't asked…' _she thought gravely, before bracing herself. The blonde on the other line squealed loudly before beginning her rant.

"After school, when you DISAPPEARED on me by the way-but it's a good thing you did because I found SAI-KUN out in the courtyard drawing!!"

Sakura groaned inwardly. _'That's where he _always _is after school. Sometimes I think he's homeless because he willingly stays after school without it being required by a sport or music…' _she thought, but decided that for her own good, she would kept the comment to herself…for now.

"Really? Tell me _everything_!" she exclaimed, in a forced, ecstatic tone before switching it to speaker phone and heading upstairs to take a shower. She 'hmmed' and laughed at the proper times, without _actually _listening to the poor girls overjoyed rambles which lasted for quite some time- as it always did.

Obviously, when Sakura was nowhere to be found, Ino (who had been stalking the boy) "wandered" to the courtyard and find him "on accident".

Though art (unless involving naked men) didn't appeal to the girl, Ino hurried over to Sai and sat with him to watch him draw.

Conveniently, the two were heading the same way, and walked home with her, yet she seemed to be the only one talking.

"-And then he told me that I was good company and that we should do it again sometime!!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura could almost hear her jumping up and down.

The pinkette rolled her eyes before smiling; unable to keep it in. After all, who _could_ with such a ridiculous best friend? "That's good."

"Saks, where were you yesterday anyway?" Ino asked curiously. The pinkette blinked. "Where I usually was. I was with Hinata, but Kiba caught up and took her away."

"So you walked home **alone**?!!"

"No, no! I was with Naruto."

"NARUTO???" the blonde demanded.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura tensed. She had noticed her behavior around him, and it wasn't friendly. Had something happen between them before she arrived in Konoha?

"Sakura, it's _Naruto_. UZUMAKI Naruto!!!"

"What's your point? He seemed nice to me, Ino." Sakura protested defensively. The blonde had grown on her, even if they had only met the day before.

"He's so ANNOYINGLY LOUD!! And he's **stupid**- I don't know HOW he got into AP _honors_...I mean the ONLY thing that makes him mildly tolerable is the fact that he's Uchiha 'hottie'-kun's best friend."

"Uchiha…hottie-kun?" The pinkette repeated, puzzled by the nickname given to her child best friend, yet in the same it irked her. He was more than just a pretty (hot) face. "Uchiha Sasuke!! Among the hottest guys IN KONOHA! He's super rich too. Would I like to get a piece of _that _one day-"

"I need a shower." Sakura interjected, shuddering at the thought of Ino and Sasuke…_doing things_. "I'll see you at school."

"But Sakura-"

"_Goodbye_, Ino." She replied before shutting the phone and walking towards the bathroom, which was down the hall, and shutting the door, murmuring to herself about "replacing noisy female

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Sasuke's POV_

"_Onii-sama! Why are you doing this?"_

"_Foolish, foolish otooto…"_

"_O-Onii-sama…that hurts! Let go of me!"_

Air desperately filled my lungs as I jerked upright in a sitting position. My head spun as my throat began to clench around me. As if I were sinking…

As if I was drowning…

A growl escaped my lips as my head fell back to my pillow in agony. These memories. Haunting me **again**. It had been four years...had _she _triggered this?

Suddenly, I realized that I everything I had attempted to escape before was in vain. I could no longer attempt to distance myself from it; to avoid it entirely. The numbness I felt had only been an intervention for the worst to come.

Even if I took a very necessary leave of absence from school, transferred schools to Suna Academy or moved out of the **country **all together, it would be a waste of time. The cursed pink haired woman would not be leaving my mind anytime soon. Nor the inexplicable pain that came to me because of it.

It was only a matter of time. It only took an emerald eyed, pink headed girl to re-trigger it.

Yet, from the pit of my stomach, past the bitter reluctance was something _more_...a strange burst of anxiety eating away at the linings. My blood pulsated with undesired anxiety.

I **wanted **to approach her; embrace the pain and strange images that came with it. I wanted- **needed** to discover her identity and how she affiliated with these…thoughts. There was something I had forgotten, something that was important to me…_special_.

She was indeed different, as was the shy Hyuuga girl. I had discovered this when she willingly walked home with my blonde best friend. I could not deny the fact that because of this, as of yesterday afternoon, she would be nearly impossible to distance from.

The dobe would intentionally be with her; slowly weave her into my life until she makes a permanent spot for herself. A crazy attempt to "open me up". Something he would coax her into doing- perhaps even successfully.

Yet, that didn't mean I would approve of it one bit.

My reputation with women preceded me. They were annoying, I would choose an animal over their existence entirely if it were possible. They thought nothing but vulgar thoughts when I was within 100 meters of them. Hundreds of lust-clouded eyed girls staring at you so…hungrily would make anyone swear a life of purity.

It made me shudder. I wanted nothing to do with them.

I sighed gruffly before heading towards my bathroom. A hot shower would do me some good; relaxing my muscles for the strenuous day I would have to endure.

Today truly _would _be a long day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto was found waiting outside the Uchiha manor an hour later; a grin was clear on his face, making Sasuke groan under his breath.

'_Definitely no escaping her now.' _He thought to himself before mentally bracing himself once more for the day set ahead of him.

"Hey teme! Feeling any better?" he asked cheerfully. The smile, to Sasuke, was almost sickening. _'Too cheery. Even for him.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hn." He replied as he routinely walked past him, and waited for him to catch up. But what he wasn't expecting was the question that followed.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I did yesterday, teme?" Naruto asked as caught up to him easily. Sasuke flinched. Of course he knew what he had done.

"No." Sasuke retorted without stopping to look at him.

Naruto shrugged, but his smile remained; as if Sasuke hadn't spoken at all. "I walked home with Sakura-chan yesterday! Well- when I caught up to her, Hinata-chan and Kiba-teme were with her, but he needed help with his mutts so he took Hinata-chan with him- didja know they were so close? It's kinda hard to imagine Hinata-chan cleaning all those-"

"I don't care, dobe." Sasuke spat. Again, he didn't botherto glance at him again as he went on. "She's really cool, teme. Wish you woulda came with us!"

"Hn." He replied. He had had no intentions of doing such a thing.

The conversation impossibly continued as the two made their way to the courtyard of the Academy as they past crowds and groups of friends lingering along the granite paths lead by freshly mown grass and the marble stairs dividing up towards the entrance.

"-She even wanted me to show her around Konoha sometime! Look there she is now!" Naruto told him excitedly as he pointed to the girl, heading towards Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. Though she was possibly 100 meters ahead of them, her pink hair shining in the morning sun was a sure giveaway.

"SAKURA-CHA-!"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The said pinkette was heading towards spot against the marble stairs; Hinata would sit on the first level, her feet crossed and hanging over the edge while Kiba would squat next to her (had he not had such great balance and a routine thing for him to do, it would've been an incredibly dangerous and uncomfortable position to squat on and in.), while Shino quietly leaned in the corner beside Kiba. Chouji and Shikamaru on the other hand would sit on the marble ledge closer to the door while Ino would sit below them, when a loud, familiar voice called out to her.

"SAKURA-CHA-!"but when she turned around to answer the voice, the person she had been hoping to see was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto…?"She asked, stopping to scan her surroundings. When there was no one that seemed to have called her name, her expression grew puzzled. "Sakura? What is it?" Ino asked as she stared at her with an equally confused look.

Her emerald eyes took one last look before murmuring a reply to her friend and continuing across the grass towards their group of friends.

x-x-x-

"Hey! There's our pink-headed savior!!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin as he turned his attention from Shino and Hinata to Sakura and Ino walking towards them.

"Shut up, Kiba." Sakura grumbled under her breath as she walked up the stairs to the first level and sat next to the dark haired heiress. But the boy ignored her as he went on. "Who knew you had it in you! I mean writing a _play_! I wondered what ya did in your spare time-"he paused to leap backward when the pinkette took a swipe at him. "Now we all know!"

"K-Kiba-kun," Hinata gently chided, but the brunette only shot her an evil grin. He stood up straight and brushed off his pants before resting his head on Hinata's left shoulder to nudge Sakura's body out of the way. "So… you and Naruto yesterday?" he teased, Hinata on the other hand couldn't help but blush at the sound of his name.

Her emerald eyes grew dark. "He's just a friend. He was really exciting about exams being canceled, so he walked me home since you _stole _Hinata away." She glowered. Kiba grinned and ruffled the pinkette's hair. "Aww c'mon Saks. Y'know I needed her. Besides, she didn't seem to mind. Guess I'm better company-"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata protested as she shot Sakura a guilty look. But the boy ignored her and shrugged. "No hard feelings though, right pinkie?"

"_**Kiba….**_**" **Sakura growled, but he ignored it. "So, are you directin' or running the show-"but his voice trailed off when the bell opening the doors to the school sounded over the noisy students below.

Routinely, each student either stood or walked gracefully up two flights of 10 stairs and into the building.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Meanwhile, Naruto was incredibly angry with Sasuke, who had yanked him out of Sakura's line of sight minutes earlier.

"What the hell, teme!!" He protested as the two entered the building and walked down the windowed, sun-lit hallways. Sasuke didn't answer him as he scanned the crowds of people, huddled near the windows or the middle of the hallway.

'_No sign of her.' _He thought with relief.

"Answer me damnit!!" Naruto complained, but immediately he had long forgotten his frustration when he caught sight of a pink haired girl on the other side of the hall. A bright smile was spread across her face as she laughed Hinata and Ino.

Naruto shot Sasuke a dirty look before heading over to her. "SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" he loudly sung. The raven haired man sighed quietly under his breath before following him, slowly.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto sung as he ran towards the women. Ino gave him a hidden disgusted expression while Hinata blushed and looked away.

Sakura, noting both these expressions on the other hand, allowed her face to brighten widely. "Naruto!" she exclaimed as the sun-kissed blonde stop in front of her and gave her a large grin. "Mornin'." He told her through his large grin.

As she opened her mouth to speak, her voice trailed off when her emerald eyes met onyx ones, suddenly coming toward her. His expression was composed, showing not the slightest bit of emotion. Which relieved her, in a sense.

'_At least he doesn't _seem_ mad…' _Sakura thought as she let out a small breath and offered him a smile. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said cautiously.

Sasuke tensed slightly, at the sound of his name and the suffix that went with it. "Hn." He grunted, and tightly clenched his jaw; something that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. Her smile wavered, but immediately she fixed her warm smile and turned to Naruto, who hadn't noticed it at all.

"So are you excited for the play?" She asked him, attempting to take her mind off the wild questions running through her mind. _'Why did Sasuke look so uncomfortable? As if he were fighting off…pain? Had _I _caused it?'_

"O' course Sakura-chan! But I haven't really acted any…except for this one time when I had to…" Sakura smiled and nodded when Naruto began to ramble.

When the warning bell sounded through the halls, the group began to shuffle toward Iruka's class, Sasuke brooding behind them.

Sakura frowned inwardly as she kept up a conversation with the happy blonde, but her thoughts were elsewhere. _'That doesn't make any sense!' _she protested when she could come to no other conclusion. _'How could I cause him pain? I haven't _done _anything!'_

But her thoughts were cut short when Iruka motioned her to come toward him. Kurenai and Asuma were on either side of him, smiles on their faces.

Emerald eyes turned to stare at hundreds of her classmates. Not one row or seat was unfilled when the final bell sounded. Their curious and expectant stares began to intimidate her.

Especially since one of those pairs of eyes were onyx and burning holes into her skull.

"Alright, settle down!" Asuma said over the loud chatters, immediately quieting the large class down. Sarutobi Asuma was heavily respected although the country for his title as the Hokage's son. Yet, as intimidating as he was at times, he was extremely laidback.

"As we told you before, exams are canceled this year," Kurenai began, waiting for the cheers to stop before continuing. "But in return, each and everyone of you must participate in the play written by Haruno Sakura." She explained, pausing again for cheers and whistles.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to get tenser by the growing minute.

"We have less than two months to do this, so it's not going to be easy. Will Kishimoto Academy be able to do this?" Kurenai challenged.

The class began to murmur among themselves. Kurenai flashed the three classes a smile, as if expecting this before turning to the pinkette. "Sakura, would you like to say a few words?" asked the crimson eyed woman, suddenly gaining her attention at the sound of her name.

"W-What?" Sakura demanded, suddenly aware that she had been put on the spot. A warm smile crossed the ash-brown haired woman's lips as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay calm, don't think about all the faces." She encouraged.

Emerald eyes looked at her doubtfully, but turned back the her classmates with a deep breath. As her cheeks burned, tinting her cheeks and neck, Sakura opened her mouth to speak. "I…I look forward to directing all of you. I want…" she began, pausing to glance at the onyx eyed boy avoiding her eyes. "I wanted to make this the best play Konoha's ever seen, but I can't do it alone. I'll need everyone's help to pull this off. We only have six weeks to pull this off to make this far from a play spelling disaster. Do I have your guys' support?" she asked, hesitantly, waiting for the worst.

At least, until Ino scoffed loudly. "Like we'd pass up the chance to perform in front of all of Konoha, Sakura. As if!" she teased.

"I guess she's right…"

"That was kinda rude though…"

"But we'll get out of our exams…"

"I love acting!"

"We get to play in front of the hokage!"

"We'd be _famous_!"

Kurenai smiled before patting her shoulder lightly while Iruka gave her a nod of approval and Asuma sighed. "Alright, alright guys, settle down." He told them as he raised his hands; as if trying to settle them down, but his face twisted up in a strange way. As if to hide a smile curling at his lips.

"We'll start auditions tomorrow, at Sakura's discretion, so look over your scripts if you want to be in the play."

"But- Asuma-sensei, if we aren't auditioning today, what're we going to do?" asked one of his students, a girl with cropped, dirty blonde hair. Asuma shot his co-workers a look before turning back to her. "Look over your scripts and decide who wants to be who. Sakura will answer any questions you guys have. She _is _the director."

"What will _you _three do then?" challenge a hard staring, redhead. "We're going to take inventory on the props." He explained with a crinkle-eyed smile.

"We'll be back before the bell releases you. If not, Sakura's in charge." Irura informed them as Asuma scanned over each row of students within a few seconds; as if counting everyone. "We really don't care what you guys do for the next 90 minutes, just stay here. Anyone who gives Sakura trouble will deal with me personally, got it?"

And with this, the three adults turned their backs on the shuddering students and out the door.

No student moved or breathed until the sounds of their footsteps were no longer heard. When all were clear, everything seemed to happen at once; several groups of girls huddled together, sitting on desks and talked about their parts excitedly, while a small group of guys leaped onto a row of desks a section away from them and began to cheer. Other guys huddled together and talked, while others joined groups of girls.

Sakura, on the other hand, was immediately swarmed with a circle of students shouting all their questions at once. Though she answered every question, her eyes glanced to Sasuke every now and then, who seemed to be the only student that stayed unmoving as he stared at his lap.

As the 90 minutes came to an end, the teachers did not return. When the bell releasing them sounded through the room, the students made their way towards the door, thanking Sakura before they left.

Sakura stayed behind to gather her papers into her bag absently. But what she hadn't expected was to be surprised by a calm, emotionless voice. She had been so sure everyone was gone…

"Mikkoku to Ai, ka?" the voice spoke, no louder than a whisper.

"A-ah." She stammered without turning around to face him. The man behind her shifted his weight before snorting.

The pinkette stiffened when she felt his breath fanning her ear tauntingly. "Let's see if you live up to your expectations, Haruno Sakura." He spat, and took his leave.

But even as he did, the bubblegum pink haired woman did not move. The anger in his voice still sent shivers down her spine and fear throughout her body. But what stung the most were his words.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

Things suddenly began to make sense. Things were clearer now…

The way he had stared at her the first time their eyes met…

_She bit her lip._

And how he called her annoying…

The way he had grunted his 'morning' to her in such a cold manner…

_Bit back her tears._

And the way he had come up behind her…

Spat stinging words at her…

And the sound of her name, rolling off his tongue in pure malice.

His words…

….sounded so unfamiliar.

"…he doesn't remember me…" Sakura choked as the first tears fell.

**TBC…**

**Ugh…I'm tired. It's almost 1 am here, but at least it's longer than it's been so far. I really am sorry this took so long. I had a sudden streak of writer's block. I DO want to start writing Seekers: Part 1, the NaruxHina fic I came up with a little after Holding Her Last Breath was complete.**

**I'll try to upload soon!**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have a Play That Spells Disaster…_

**xxasukachanxx**


	7. You Promised, But You Lied

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**Ugh so I'm not really satisfied with the last chapter, even though you guys seemed to enjoy it…I DO, though, have some Twilight news for you guys! (And an apology for not getting this out sooner…)**

**The 8 minute Twilight clip (the part where Edward takes Bella to meet his family) that was shown at the Rome Festival is out! At the VERY end he plays the official lullaby ^^! But it IS NOT (as much as I wish it was), Yiruma's River Flows in You. It's a song by Carter Burwell. But if you hear the full version you can't really hear the piano. So search for the piano version.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Sakura's POV_

"…he doesn't remember me…" I managed to choke out as the first tears fell. There was no other explanation for it.

Somehow…during our separation, I was forgotten; leaving him with nothing but loneliness. I couldn't let anyone see me like this; mysteriously breaking down and leaning over Iruka-sensei's desk.

But I could I help it?

I shook my head and wiped my eyes. I had to get a grip on myself. I had 6 more hours to this school day, which I refused to go through puffy-eyed and miserable.

Besides, it wasn't _that _bad. I hadn't lost another family member. No one had died. I wasn't forced to live on the streets (or in that awful apartment Naruto lives in)…

But it was just as bad.

_It hurt __**so**__ much…_

_(To be forgotten by the person you cared about the most)_

"Sakura? You're still here?" Iruka asked, suddenly appear by my side with a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly before spinning around to look at him. "S-Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I lost one of my papers on my desk and I couldn't find it…" I lied, quickly wiping the small pool of tears that had accumulated on the desk with the bottom of my blazer.

A hint of doubt washed over my teachers face as he eyed mine closely. I looked away and began to scramble for something inside my bag. "I've been so tired lately. I never do get enough sleep at home." I added as I smiled at him reassuringly.

He sighed, believing that the puffiness around my eyes were a sign of fatigue. "I see. Well, get going to class. The warning bell's about to ring." He said, pausing to examine my eyes once more before adding, "You should get more sleep, Sakura. We need you to direct your play."

I nodded quickly before bowing lightly. "Aah. Right, thank you. Sayonara." I mumbled without looking up. And with that, I made a clean break for the door.

-

-

-

When I made it out to the hall and successfully maneuvered around my peers, I swiftly entered my next class, psychology with Ibiki-sensei, just as the bell rang.

After shooting me a dirty look, Ibikis' gruff voice commanded one of my unfortunate peers, Abi, to interpret one of his impossible situations; as he normally did at the beginning of his classes.

He had been Konoha's best interrogator before he was forced to resign. For reasons unknown. With his marred and barely recognizable skin, he was reluctantly hired to become a high school psychology teacher.

Those who weren't terrified into taking another class after the first week endured Freshmen Year Psychology; realizing that despite his gruff, menacing stares and impossible assignments, Morino Ibiki was possibly the best teacher ever to teach. And possibly the most scary…looking.

The poor girl stole me a pleading look; as if saying to save her from the torture he promised in his menacing eyes if she answered incorrectly.

But I shook my head apologetically. Normally, I would effortlessly answer correctly. But today, I couldn't think straight let alone try to think for anyone else. So for the rest of the hour, I buried myself in my psychology textbook, desperately trying to find a way to sort out my thoughts.

There had to be a reason why he had forgotten me…right…?

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Sasuke's POV_

Luck seemed to be on my side today, for I had not felt one surge of pain all day, even when _she_ had come into my line of vision or had addressed me this morning. I had even addressed _her_; waiting for the precise moment to test myself…to test my tolerance to pain…

"_Let's see if you live up to your expectations, Haruno Sakura."_

But I had felt nothing.

Then again, I hadn't pondered if there was more to her than I was seeing since the moment I had gotten up. Was _that _the secret behind these painful headaches?

Was it possible…to escape this after all? By not wondering if the girl held a place in my past?

It appeared that my mind grasped the idea of logic and reason more than I had assumed. Frustration appeared as physical pain to me for it was impossible to remember someone you never knew.

Making her less of a menace than I had assumed. She was nothing more than another annoying girl.

"_Good morning, Sasuke-kun." _

She **was **abnormal, physically, though. This, I could not deny.

_Haruno Sakura_…

It was as if she were a flower, right down to her name…

_(Cherry Blossom of Spring)_

As I leaned back in my chair a small, near invisible smirk appeared at the corners of my mouth. I suppose I _could _lighten the hostility. She was no threat to me now, and I would undoubtedly be seeing more of her than I would've liked. Even _if _the dobe had taken a liking to her, She would be the director her annoying play, making her _my _superior, for the next six weeks.

And there was nothing I could do about it. I would _have _to talk to her. To pass.

I tuned out my teacher, Anko, with ease and soundlessly pulled out the thin, poorly stapled, coverless pack of papers I had been given yesterday.

'_Mikkoku to Ai, huh?' _I thought dully, yet curiosity danced behind my emotionless eyes.

_It just couldn't be helped…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ne, teme," Naruto asked his raven haired best friend through a mouth full of a foot long, yet he seemed to be eating it reluctantly. As if he seemed to be craving something else.

"Hn." Sasuke replied absently, refusing to look up from his lap and at the blonde sitting across from as he turned a page of the coverless, stapled papers in his lap. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he eyed his sandwich with a wince. "Why do ya think they serve us this crap anyway?" he asked, waving the poor sandwich at him instead of point to it.

Bits of crumbs and mayonnaise flew onto the table and onto the grass below. Without looking up, Sasuke shrugged. "Donno." He replied. Naruto poked out his lower lip, created a disappointed frown. "Sakura-chan would've said more than that…" he mumbled under his breath before changing the subject.

"So what do you think about the whole play thing?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Thinking about auditioning, dobe?" the raven haired man asked mockingly, yet his onyx eyes stayed glued to the papers. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, heh, kinda." He paused to stand up enthusiastically. "Sakura-chan needs someone to be the star and keep everyone in check!"

Sasuke chuckled quietly as he turned another page of the stapled stack that had managed to keep his attention since second period. But, Naruto snarled angry as he slammed his hands onto the table in frustration, forcing Sasuke to look up reluctantly.

"What the hell teme!" he protested. "Why is that a problem, teme?!" but he paused to sneer. "Oh, I know why. YOU don't like ME being better than you at something!" Naruto declared.

The Uchiha heir cocked a brow. He actually hadn't listened to a word the blonde had said. In fact, he didn't have a clue what he had done to aggravate his best friend. His onyx eyes fell back to the typed words he had been reading again before answering. "What are you talking about, dobe?"

Naruto grinned, as if he had just proved a point. "YOU were planning on auditioning for the lead male role, weren't you!"

_This, _made Sasuke look up completely, in silent bewilderment. "Hn?" he asked dully, making the blonde grin even wider. "I knew it!"

"No, usuratonkachi. I don't want to audition for _anything_." Sasuke replied. In fact, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "But, _you_ wouldn't able to pull it off even if I was."

"Why not! All you have to do is say a few lines and look cool!" Naruto protested as Sasuke finally set down the script and linked his hands in front of him, onto the wooden picnic table. "It's not that simple. Even for you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied blankly, being completely honest.

As a matter of fact, he wondered if making a ham sandwich would be simple for his best friend.

"He's right y'know, Naruto-_kun_." Purred a voice from behind Sasuke as a thin pair of arms wrapped around his neck. The arms belonged to a woman with half wild, half well-kept, unusually red hair and thick, dark-rimmed glasses.

A sly smirk curled at her cherry-painted lips as she explained herself. "Acting requires not only memorizing each your part but actually _becoming_ the character. Right, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"Get off of me." Sasuke growled. There went his good mood…

Naruto scowled. "Who asked you anyway, Karin! Sakura-chan's gonna be the director, not you!"

Karin snorted. "That pink haired **thing**? Everyone's making such a big deal about her. It's _so _annoying." She complained, hanging on tighter to Sasuke's neck when he tried to shrug her off. "I mean, she's nothing special. I bet Hokage-sama just drew her name out of a hat!"

Sasuke nearly growled. Though the pink haired girl meant nothing to him, her work _was _worth reading. After all, he _had _spent nearly all morning reading her script. Even if it was on a whim…

But Naruto beat him to it, suddenly becoming very protective of the pinkette. "You're probably just jealous that you can't write something as good as Sakura-chan!" but he paused to sneer. "Or maybe you're just mad that you're too _old _to audition? _Fourth year_."

Immediately, Karin let Sasuke go and nearly jumped over to lunge at Naruto. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?!!!!!" she shrieked, sounding more like a banshee than anything.

He wasn't intimidated. "You heard me! Don't get your diapers in a bunch. It won't make you look any younger around Sasuke. WHO DOESN'T LIKE YOU BY THE WAY!" Naruto taunted.

"I'M WARNING YOU, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" she snarled as she became nose and nose with the blonde. "Bring it on old lady! You might wanna get thicker glasses first! Not like it'll help your chances with teme over there!"

"ARRRRRARRGHHHHH!!!!!"

"Jeez Karin…what the fuck?" breathed a dull voice. Their heads turned to eye a silver haired man who had grabbed Naruto and the redhead by the back of their blazers. "LET ME GO SUIGESTU!!!" the woman commanded in a voice so threatening and high-pitched, it made Naruto cringe.

The man, Suigetsu, on the other hand, wasn't even mildly phased. "You get louder and louder everyday...why the hell do I hang with you again…?" he mumbled to himself as he set Naruto down. His right fist though, was still holding a clump of Karin's uniform.

"I SAID LET ME GO!!"

"Psh. Spare me. You're the one pickin' fights with runts and letting them get to ya."

"HEY!! I'm not a runt-"Naruto began, but Suigetsu interjected. "Ah shaddup." He snapped before shoving him slightly. Then, he turned to Karin again, hoisting her up higher. "Seriously, you need a hobby-"

"Oi." Sasuke growled, as he appeared in front of the senior. His stare flicked to the raven haired man in front of him. Suddenly, his expression turned from bored to excited. "What? Don't like the way I'm treatin' her?" he asked, as if he were itching for a fight.

"Hardly." The raven haired boy replied, much to their disappointment. Suigetsu set Karin down roughly before leaning toward him. "Then what the fuck do you want?" he taunted before an even larger boy appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Suigetsu, enough." The man replied gruffly. His fiery orange hair stood shined in the sun as he towered over them.

'_Holy shit I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR HIM!! That guy looks like he's 20! Is he even Japanese?!!' _Naruto thought wildly as he took a step back.

"Aw C'mon, Juugo. The kid was askin' for it!" Suigetsu complained as he released Karin, who adjusted her blazer snottily. Juugo ignored him. "Sorry for the trouble." He apologized.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, but his dark expression didn't change. Taking this as an answer, Juugo turned to leave. Karin followed suit, but her eyes stayed lustfully on Sasuke.

Suigetsu on the other hand, shoved a hand into his pocket and stepping in front of Naruto.

"Listen here, runt. Karin's hell of a lot scarier than me or Juugo when she's pissy. Let that be a warnin' to ya." He replied, grinning sadistically at the raven haired man before swiveling around to catch up to his friends- if he could call them that.

When the three were out of sight, Naruto scratched his head with a puzzled expression. "What the hell were those guys' problems?" he asked Sasuke who had already sat back down.

"Donno." He replied as he re-opened his copy of the play Mikkoku to Ai.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" called the cheery blonde as he found me inches from the entrance. I had been so close to walking home by myself…so close to getting home free…

I forced a cheerful smile. "Hi, Naruto. What's up?" I asked him, He grinned widely at me. "Nothing really. Just looking for teme…are you heading home? Maybe I can come with? If-you want me to…" he asked eagerly.

Unfortunately, I couldn't fake my enthusiasm. I was in no mood to enjoy his company and I refused to bring him down. He deserved to walk home to someone that would ruin his mood…

I gave him an apologetic glance. "No, sorry. I have some places to stop for my dad." I lied, thanking myself that I hadn't told him how my dad _really _was. But the poor blonde's expression seemed to crumble at my attempt of a light letdown.

"But- maybe," I began to add, "You could walk me home tomorrow? Maybe show me a good place to grocery shop or something? I have a few things to pick up tomorrow and I don't want the maid to do it-"

The happy blonde seemed to take the bait, and I had the satisfaction of watching his face re-lit itself. "Okay! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" he called to me before running in the opposite direction to go find his friend.

_His _best friend…

The one who…

…didn't remember me.

I sighed miserably. No. I refused to think about…him right now. It would have to wait. I had to wait 'till later for that.

But as my hand reached for the double doors leading to the fresh air outside, I realized that my shoulders were much lighter than to what they were used to.

I had forgotten my bag in the library!

For a few seconds, I thought about leaving it there and getting it tomorrow morning. It was just my bag, filled with miscellaneous papers and books…

…and my cell phone…

I sighed loudly. Ino would kill me if I didn't answer the millions of text messages she would send me later that night. She had walked home with Sai as she had planned today, after all.

Reluctantly, I turned around and trudged back to the second floor library. I would only be a minute, I promised myself. The second I got out of this cursed school, the better off I would be…

-

-

-

I walked along the long shelved aisles, enjoying the silence the library always seemed to have when it wasn't crowded and congested with stressed, cramming students.

It truly was most peaceful place in the school. Maybe even in all of Konoha with its tons of businesses and air-polluting cars.

I strayed over to the hundreds of windows lining the wall across from long aisles of bookshelves which leaked in the beautifully setting sun's orange, yellow, pink and red hues.

I sighed peacefully as I looked out into the distance, looking past the courtyard and to the hokage tower visibly seen in the distance. Hokage-sama…the man in the tower, perhaps looking out on his city and country below…had chosen _me _to direct a play that he and perhaps the rest of Konoha would be seeing in less than 2 months.

It had always been my dream, to direct. And an even bigger dream to let it be seen city-wide, but…

"It's not much of a dream…when the person that inspired it disappears from your life…" I mumbled as I put a hand against the glass of the window and stared back at myself: The strange looking, pink haired, viridian eyed girl I had never been able to see any differently.

Always standing out, never fitting in. Never having a place of her own to belong…never known for _Haruno Sakura _or just _Sakura_, but _always _as the 'Haruno Girl'.

Until I met…

I smacked my fist on the glass, making it rumble quietly through the silent library. "You always stood out to **me,** Sa-kun…you were always someone I could never forget…so how…**how **could you forget **me**? Wasn't absence supposed to make the heart fonder…? Didn't you promise-"

But my murmuring stopped when I began to hear my phone vibrate somewhere nearby. It was most likely Ino. In fact, I was _sure _that it was Ino; managing to text me during her walk with Sai.

She could text without looking, look as if she had spent her life in the bathroom to curl her hair, layer her make-up on delicately, and always make herself shine by adding something colorful to her uniform under 10 minutes with all the time she had spent doing it over the years, but couldn't get anything higher than a C- on her finals.

Some just weren't meant to be smart, I guess.

After a few minutes, I found my poor bag, lonely and sitting by itself, at a table that had conveniently been set in front of the largest window. Which had been kept undraped and let most of the setting sun's light in.

I sat myself down and rummaged through my bag; finding my cell phone at the very bottom of my purse. I flipped it open to reveal a very gut-twisting message:

**Loks lyke Im Stayng out wit Sai-kins longer den I thot. Mayb if Im lucky well go bck 2 his place! lol- Ino**

I let out a noise of disgust before throwing the phone back into my bag. The **last **thing I wanted was **those **types of images plaguing my dreams at night. Even if she was kidding.

I sighed again before covering my face tiredly with my hands. Iruka was right. I needed to sleep sleep more…I couldn't afford to be tired anymore. I had an obligation…expectations to live up to…

_Let's see if you live up to your expectations, Haruno Sakura…_

_Haruno Sakura…_

_Haruno Sakura…_

_Haruno Sakura…_

-

-

-

I awoke with a loud gasp, which reverberated through the dark room I suddenly found myself in.

Panic set in for a brief moment, until my eyes caught sight of the large crescent moon leaking moonlight through the still undraped windows.

Immediately I fished for my phone which read 7 TEXT MESSAGES, 4 MISSED CALLS on the green-lit cover. I had to remind myself to thank Ino one day for her persistence. Just…not anytime soon.

Right now, I had to successfully get out of Kishimoto Academy without breaking a leg down the stairs to the first floor or taking a wrong turn before I reached the cool night air that would embrace me in a matter of minutes- if I was lucky.

With my cell phone, I paved a way of light for myself, successfully making it down the stairs without stumbling too much. I smiled to myself as I nearly ran down a long hallway, made a sharp right turn and burst through the double doors leading to the cool, midnight air I had been hoping to feel much, much earlier.

I almost laughed at myself as I walked home alone. I enjoyed the aloneness. I didn't need to pretend to listen to any noisy blonde's ramblings, nor did I have to pretend to smile or laugh enthusiastically when in all actuality I didn't give a damn.

It was just me, myself, and I.

Just how it always was…or, for a better term, for the past 10 years.

As I managed to get a few blocks away from the school, I got closer to learning something new; that you really could get knocked down by someone if you were both rounding a corner at the same time.

In fact, I learned this in 3…2…1…

WHACK!

"O-Ow!' I yelped as my skirted butt hit the pavement with a soft thud. My bag landed a few feet away from me. The person I had run into, on the other hand, didn't seem shaken at all. It was as if a piece of paper had suddenly come and hit him.

"S-Sorry…' I mumbled as I helped myself up and slung my bag onto my shoulders again.

Before I met the eyes of the person I had run into. Did I mention my jaw nearly dropped when I realized who it was?

Because never in a million years did I imagine it would be…

"You're clumsier than you look, Haruno." He told me in a tone that could make me fall to my knees and kiss his feet shamelessly, yet a taunt seemed to line it, causing me to stand my ground.

"S-Sasuke-kun." I murmured as I stared into his cold, emotionless obsidian eyes.

**TBC…**

**Ugh sorry guys. I've been a crappy writer, beta, and friend lately, but I've just been so busy and stressed lately…gomen ne!!**

**I AM though, writing You're No Exception, the newest one-shot or series of linked one-shots when I've had time, and my series of writers block has disappeared for the time being so I'll try to upload much faster nowadays!**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have a Play That Spells Disaster…_

_**xxasukachanxx**_


	8. You're Making Me Feel

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**Ugh. Sorry guys, seriously. I was supposed to get this up yesterday since I stayed home. But I've been working on You're No Exception in my spare time, and I haven't decided if I'm going to make the one-shot into something multi-chaptered.** **I've been terrible to you guys lately.**

**And you all have been so good and patient with me T.T. You all are always so amazing to me, with every piece I come up with. I also just realized that you guys **_**actually **_**like this story, It has 65 reviews with just 7 chapters ^^.**

**Also! Since we're still all in that Twilight mood…I have another song for you guys! It's called **_**I'll be Your Lover Too **_**by Rob Pattinson (A.K.A. Edward Cullen. Yes. He sings. But mainly just for fun.). He has an amazing voice. If I didn't know who he was, I wouldn't have guessed it was him singing XD.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Sasuke-kun…" the pinkette murmured as she stared into his emotionless eyes.

Silence fell over them, yet she was positive the flawless, raven haired boy could hear her heartbeat throbbing out of her chest.

She swallowed awkwardly before shifting her weight and looking away from his scrutiny. "W-What're you doing out so late?-"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sasuke replied blankly, yet his expression didn't change. He looked neither irritated nor amused.

He truly was…unreadable, but it relieved her. _'At least he doesn't hate me…he just doesn't remember me…' _she thought as she forced a smile. "R-Right…Gomen na sai, Sasuke-kun."

A soft breeze rolled by as Sasuke examined her more closely. His eyes narrowed. "Uniform." He told her, pointing to her ruffled attire with his onyx eyes quizzically. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Sakura stuffed a clump of pink hair behind her ears and smiled awkwardly.

"Eheheh…I lost track of time at school. Ibiki-sensei gives out a lot of homework." She explained.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, dropping the subject immediately, yet he made no attempt to leave or walk past her; to wherever he was headed before running into her.

He stayed unmoving, like a handsome statue, shining under the streetlight, making both the sidewalk and atmosphere both ominous and thick with his beautiful features and stone expression.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair again before smiling again. "Well…I better get home. Sayonara-"she began before bowing and hurrying past him.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, causing her to freeze. As if she had become a statue herself. Slowly, she turned her head for her emerald eyes to see the raven haired boy crook his head around to smirk at her. "Go **home **and sleep."

Immediately, Sakura's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Sasuke shoved a hand into his pocket as a sound along the lines of a chuckle escaped his throat and he walked away.

When the mysterious boy disappeared from her line of vision, only then did Sakura breathe. She let out an exasperated sigh as the blush burned brighter. _'How did he…why was he…?' _she thought wildly before it trailed off.

When it suddenly hit her, the pinkette rummaged through her bag and pulled out a compact mirror. When she met her emerald eyed counterpart, her blush could've put Hinata's to shame.

_Drool marks._

"AUGHHH!!!"Sakura choked as she ran the rest of the way home.

'_I can't believe I let him see that I DROOL in my sleep!! THAT'S why he was laughing- he was laughing at ME!!'_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Sasuke's POV_

I almost laughed. Almost laughed at the pink haired girl _completely _oblivious to the drool marks lining the right corner of her mouth; only visible in the streetlight's glare when her mouth had curled upward into a smile.

Another chuckle escaped my lips. She _definitely _was no threat to me now. In fact, my rendezvous with her was almost…refreshing.

But the corners of my mouth turned into a frown when I recalled why I had gone on this walk in the first place. It was different than my usual stroll.

This one was to escape. For an explanation.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-sama, your dinner is ready." The maid, Shizune called from outside the Uchiha heir's bedroom door. The only source of light that was visibly seen inside the dark room was a tiny desk lamp, which allowed him to study or read. _

"_Aah." He called quietly from inside the dimly lit room._

_Shizune didn't wait for him to answer the door so he could take the food from her hands. She had known better than to do such a thing. So instead, she set the tray quietly on the floor in front of his door and walked away._

_After a few minutes, when her footsteps were long gone, Sasuke rose to soundlessly open his door and take in the tray which had freshly made tomato soup, fish, and a bowl of rice. _

_Sasuke returned to his desk, which was on far right side of his room, and began to re-read the coverless stack of papers as he had done from early that morning._

_Though it annoyed him, he could not tear his eyes away from the words, which he found marveling._

_They brought him a strange sense of tranquility; feelings different from the ones he was used to (__**Emptiness. Pain. Numbness Loneliness.**__)._

_Feeling anything but a numbing pain was alien to him._

_Yet, even if he would never admit it to anyone- especially himself, Sasuke liked it. He liked __**feeling**__ for the first time in years. And as the hours went by, he developed a longing for the feeling. To feel _more_._

_He had even ignored Naruto's phone calls to lose himself in the pink haired girl's euphoric world she had created with her words._

_No matter how many times he re-read it, they never failed to make him feel. _

_Sasuke enjoyed it so much-deep down, that he had even refused to read anything past the first half of the script. At least, until another emotion- anxiety, began to claw away at his insides; forcing him to read ahead. _

_Even if he wanted to cling to the temporary euphoria a little longer. _

_When Sasuke was done with the tray Shizune had given him, he replaced it soundlessly outside his door before shutting it and sprawling out onto his coverlet. He put his arms behind his head and closed his onyx eyes._

_The raven haired man decided to try to decrypt the emotions that were coming to him. Somewhere, deep down, he felt a sense of pride towards Sakura's writing. As if he hadn't expected anything less from her…_

_But something abruptly interrupted his thoughts. Something terrible. Painful._

"_**It's my dream! Something I want to make into a reality!'**_

_Immediately following the sweet, bell-sounding voice was the worst pain he had ever felt. _

_Much worse than the time he had broken his leg, falling out of that tree as a child._

_Much more painful than hitting his head and nearly drowning in the lake and the concussion that followed._

_Much more excruciating to endure than the emptiness he felt when he discovered that his parents weren't coming back._

_But worst of all…_

_It was much worse than the terrible pain his brother had inflicted on him for years._

_This pain began at the back of his head, a splitting, burning, unbearable pain that threatened to tear his skull in two. And it continued to get worse._

_Sasuke struggled against the pain, grunting in pain as he tried to suppress and ignore the sweet sounding, hell bringing voice._

'_**Sa-kun!'**_

_As quickly as it had come, the voice disappeared and was immediately replaced with a voice of panic and frantic knocking. Belonging to no one other than Shizune._

"_Sasuke-sama? Sasuke-sama!! Are you alright? Are you hurt?! Please answer the door- Sasuke-sama!" she pleaded as her knocks grew more frantic._

_Sasuke took in greedy gulps of air as he tried to calm himself. He found himself on his bedroom floor, staring down at the fresh droplets of blood that had trickled down his chin, which were the result of biting right through them._

_The droplets had fallen onto the remains of his pillow; which he had marred and wrung to shreds in an attempt to channel the pain into the object and not on himself anymore than he had._

_Though the pain was gone, the memory of it was still fresh. _

_When his breathing settled, Sasuke walked calmly to the door, wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand and answered the door._

_Relief spread across the dark haired maid's face when she found that he was alright. "Oh thank Kami-sama! I heard a loud thump as if you had fallen and shredding noises…"_

"_It was nothing." Sasuke replied dully, barely able to keep a composed expression as he continued to replay the horrible feeling of pain over and over. _

_She gave a look of doubt. "B-But-"her voice trailed off when Sasuke stepped out of his room and slid the door shut behind him._

_When he began to walk past her, and down a flight of stairs, Shizune followed him closely behind, as an attempt to look him over, to see the truth in his onyx eyes. "Where are you going, Sasuke-sama!" _

"_I'll be back." The raven haired man answered, pausing to catch a glimpse of the expression held in her eyes._

_**Worry**__._

"…_Don't worry." He added awkwardly. But before she could protest he slipped on his shoes and slid the front door shut._

_End of Flashback_

I scowled at the memory. The pain was even more unexplainable. I had not tried to link the Haruno girl to my past all day, yet the pain came anyway.

Brought on by the voice of a child…

When I returned home I was welcomed by Shizune who offered to get me anything I desired. Bluntly I refused.

"I need sleep." I told her in a low voice before walking past her, towards my room. Towards my bed. I was in need of sleep; it had been a mentally strenuous day.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sasuke-sama?" she asked, worry still lined her voice as I bounded the stairs to the second floor. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She had _always _worried about me more than necessary. Even as a child, serving as my maid and nurse whenever she was required.

Always worrying about me…as if she were my mother; never realizing that that role she desperately wanted to play would **never **be given to her. Because my _real _mother, who was dead and gone, would never be replaced.

"Shizune." I growled, startling her by the annoyance in my tone. Immediately, I calmed myself. I would not take out my frustration on her. I was more controlled than to do that. "I'm fine." I mumbled.

When I saw her shoulders loosen reassuringly, I walked past her again. Idly I heard her murmur something similar to a "goodnight" as I disappeared around the corner and slid open my bedroom door.

As I returned to my bed with a fresh, untouched pillow from my closet, (which was relatively large, from what Naruto often told me) I positioned my arms behind my head and stared up at my bare ceiling; as I did often to sort out my thoughts.

The pain I felt earlier made no sense to me no matter what angle it was examined at. Nothing rational could be drawn from this experience; by far the most painful thing I had felt in all of my existence.

(It was as if someone was trying to pry my skull open; directly in half…)

I scowled even harder when I recalled the peace _she_ had given me with her words and her presence just minutes ago. I assumed that she could give me only pain.

But I was wrong.

(She could make me _feel_…that was the only thing I was sure of nowadays.)

Perhaps, I had to draw myself closer to her to grasp why I was doomed to forever experience pain?

I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth as an attempt to channel the frustration.

I would have to endure more pain to find the peace I was subconsciously seeking. Something only **she **could give to me.

(With her words, at least).

If I had known, though, that I would have to quizzically discover the explanation as to why such excruciating pain was linked to one strange looking, pink haired girl, I would have casted myself forever into the past and endured the pain my brother had delivered me for the rest of my days.

At least, **that **pain was something I had understood.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next morning, Sakura walked to school by herself, feeling drowsy (from being unable to sleep) and still somewhat embarrassed.

Her cheeks still burned pink as Sasuke's voice continued to replay in her head.

_Go __**home **__and sleep._

'_It shouldn't bother me this much…I grew up with him…' _she thought, trying to get herself to forget about the whole happening. _'But…it doesn't help that in _his _eyes, I'm just some weird looking girl that popped into his life because I won some contest he's gonna have to act in…'_

A sigh escaped her lips as she trudged across the school grounds and mysteriously found it empty. Reflexively, Sakura dug into her purse and pulled out herself.

'_I'm half and hour early…' _she thought with surprise. _'It's amazing how much time I have to myself when I don't wait on Ino to wake up…' _

She entered the still-dark school and looked around. She had forgotten that the school's lighting system automatically turned on with the first bell. If she wanted light, she would have to turn it on manually.

But as she walked through the dark halls, she couldn't help but feel slightly calmer.

When she finally reached the auditorium, she walked down the long aisle to the stage, where she sat on the edge. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out her script and a pencil and began to read over the parts, contemplating who would be the best role for each of her classmates.

The side characters, with tiny parts were easy to figure out, for when she had written the play, she had had an idea of each character's personality; which related to each of her friends, slightly.

She sighed once more when she came to the lead male role. He had been created for _him_ to play. It was the least she could do, after all.

Sasuke was the one that had inspired her, which caused her to add a little bit of his personality into one of her characters; big or small role, in all of her pieces.

She was suddenly startled when she heard a voice dangerously close to her, speak.

"You again?" He asked, making her jump. Onyx eyes stared at her with an amused glint to them as the man snorted.

"I- I didn't hear you come in…morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled as she looked away from his impossible stare.

Sasuke looked around, as if to find someone else around. "You're alone?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. Sakura looked around. She was alone.

With Sasuke. Again.

But what surprised her was that his loud, grinning best friend was truly nowhere in sight. "Why isn't Naruto with you?" she asked impulsively. It was strange to see Sasuke without the cheery blonde by his side.

It made the air…tense when they were alone, as it did the night before.

Sasuke shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied. A heavy blush filled her cheeks. "W-What's that supposed to mean!" she asked defensively.

The raven haired man smirked. "Did you believe there was any implication behind it?" he challenged. This made Sakura blush even more. "N-No…I was just wondering why you would ask me. He's _your_ best friend after all. You guys are always together."

"Hn. "he answered.

Silence fell. Impatiently, Sakura broke the silence. "Where _is _he?"

The raven haired man shrugged again as he shoved a hand into his pocket impassively. "I'm not his keeper." He replied dully, but paused for a few minutes. "He's growing…attached to you."

Sakura looked up from her script in surprise. "What?" she asked as he walked up the stairs leading to the stage and leaned against the curtains behind her.

"The dobe. He talks about you incessantly." Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes. A pink tinted her cheeks. "Naruto…talks about me that much?"

"Aah."

"But…I've only known him three days!"

"Does it matter?"

"…"

Silence filled the auditorium again. Until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I read it."

"Read what?" Sakura asked, without looking up from her script. She had just found the perfect roles for Naruto and Hinata to play. "Your script." He replied at the same indifferent tone. Shock filled her jade eyes as she dropped her pencil and turned her head to look back at him, still positioned against the curtains in a more relaxed position with his arms crossed.

His eyes waited with a hard expression. As if unable to determine her reaction to this.

It took all her restraint to keep her mouth from dropping to the floor. "…All of it?" she asked him quietly. It was a relatively long script. Even someone who read fast would've had trouble finishing it in one day.

His onyx eyes stayed intent on her emerald ones, slowly beginning to become curious to her reaction. "Aah."

"B-But it's so long…I mean- how did you-"

"Sakura? Sasuke? What're you two doing here?" asked a voice as the lights shut on. Onyx and emerald eyes shifted from each other to the entryway to find Iruka walking toward them with curious eyes.

Sakura stood immediately, breaking eye contact with Sasuke suddenly. "I…decided to come early so I could look over the audition space and how to organize them. It's so we can get through half of them today." She explained quickly.

A chuckle only the pinkette could hear escaped Sasuke's lips. He could tell she was lying. The sound was almost enough to give her away, for her mouth began to quiver as she forced back a smile.

Iruka seemed to buy it. His eyes softened. "I see." He paused to turn to Sasuke. "And you, Uchiha?"

"He was helping me. I asked him to come. I couldn't figure out how someone could get up to the lighting system. I wanted to make everything as authentic as possible." Sakura added, stealing a glance at Sasuke who had moved away from his spot against the stage curtains.

"Is this true, Sasuke?" Iruka asked suspiciously. But Sasuke remained emotionless. "Aah. The lighting has a few short circuits in the main unit. It needs four cords and twenty-three chips powered up the lithium-"

"I see." The teacher interrupted, blinking bluntly at his explanation. The pinkette forced back a laugh as she put her hands behind her back. "Is there something you needed, Iruka-sensei?" she asked with restraint.

He blinked. "No, I…just heard voices coming from here and wanted to make sure it wasn't any delinquents from Suna Academy trying to vandalize the stage again…"

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "It's just us two. We're strictly here for the sake of auditions." She replied. The man nodded. "I trust you both completely, and your judgment Sakura. You _are _the director after all." He said.

After taking one last look at both of the teens, Iruka awkwardly nodded to them approvingly before walking back towards the entrance and disappearing.

When the man was long gone, only then did Sakura begin to laugh quietly, with Sasuke chuckling soundlessly beside her.

**TBC…**

**I'll try to have You're No Exception up tomorrow. Gomen for being so terrible to you guys!**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have a Play that Spells Disaster…_

_**xxasukachanxx**_


	9. Auditions Pt 1

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**I'm so sorry guys. I wanted to get this out to you guys much much earlier today, but unfortunately, it didn't work out. I did, though, force myself to release my newest story You're No Exception last week. **

**I've been trying to shape the plot a little more, so I don't have to end it with a cliff hanger like that, but because it's basically the deepest plot I've created so far, it's really difficult for me.**

**But that's a different story (literally). So this is my gift to you all (since it's Thanksgiving weekend here in the states) ^^.**

**ALSO!!!!! **

**I recently began beta-ing for a girl named Katie, or better know as **_**rawful butter**_**. And I absolutely must say I have NO clue why she needs me because her stories are **_**amazing**_**. ****It's almost sickening XD. I'm in love with her story Don't Cry Out. It's completely original and SO well-written.**

**So I DESPERATELY request that you all at least give it a try (:**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Alright, settle down. It's time for auditions." Asuma grunted as the first bell signaled for class to begin.

"Because there's so many of you, we're splitting up the auditions into three-day periods and after school sessions until five." Iruka explained. "All of you are also excused from your second period classes for the rest of the week."

The auditorium broke into a series of cheers before Kurenai spoke. "No main parts will be auditioned today." Kurenai said, ignoring the groans and complains of the students before continuing. "Sakura, please explain why."

"I...well..." Sakura began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The supporting roles are the most important in Mikkoku to Ai. Even though the main roles are important, if you don't have a good support system, the whole play falls apart."

The grumbles began to simmer as the pinkette went on, also mentally telling herself that a certain pair of obsidian eyes was lingering on hers intently.

"When I was writing this, I had it mapped out in my head, like how the play is supposed to turn out and who should play who. We don't have to spend so much time on the lead roles because I know what specific personalities goes with them."

"But if you already know who should play who, why are we auditioning?" protested a girl with long reddish-brown curls.

Kurenai smiled at her student thoughtfully. "Does that seem fair? To cast you against your will, Yuremi?" she asked her patiently.

The curly haired girl lowered her eyes and mumbled her response, silencing whatever protests the students could've had.

"Well, before any of you find something to complain about, let's get started." Asuma replied as he crossed his arms. "Iruka and I will do half the auditions, the rest of you will stay here with Kurenai and Sakura. Any questions? Good. Now get a move on."

As the two teachers left with a large group of students, anticipation and wild chatters filled the auditiorium.

Without warning, Kurenai took a step back as Sakura was immediately swarmed by students.

"Sakura, what do we do if we're auditioning for a major role?

"What if you just want to do stage management or props?"

"Can we audition for more than one part?"

"When are the final castings going to happen?"

Her emerald eyes moved over the thirty pairs of eyes staring at her with anticipation and began to feel a sense of panic. There was so many questions and things to be done. Would it be possible? _Could _it be possible within a six week time frame?

But as she had done before, Kurenai put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Try not to get overwhelmed. We all know you can do it. Why do you think we chose you and your play to enter?" she asked softly, giving the pinkette more confidence.

But she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of doubt and guilt. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her classmates when they didn't get the part they wanted. Yet, the excitement swallowed up any other emotion. Sakura would finally be able to watch her play come to life…

But as she tuned out the questions, she stole a glance at Sasuke, whose onyx eyes were staring emotionlessly at nothing at all, and her emerald eyes began to sadden. Sure, she would be able to direct. It was her childhood dream after all…just how she always wanted it to be.

"_Sa-kun, when I become a director, you'd come watch me right?" _

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because I want you to be there for it!"_

"_Be there for what?" _

"_When the play comes to life, silly!! I think, that's the best thing anyone could ever have happen to them; to have something like a dream or something you created come to life before your eyes. Ne, Sa-kun?"_

"…_A-ah…"_

Sakura furrowed her brows at the memory as she closed her eyes. _'He's here, just like I wanted…' _Sakura thought. _'But it doesn't mean anything if he doesn't remember…' _

As she opened her eyes, she felt a strong sense of determination.

Perhaps, to bring the memories of their past together- of the Sasuke she had known before she left back to life- she would have to do more than direct.

She would have to bring the play to life. Just like she had told him.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Sakura turnted to meet his cerulean-eyed gaze. "What do we do first?"

Sakura smiled as she looked over the thirty in front of her and the twenty-four scattered around the auditorium before responding. "Every person auditioning for the main parts please sit out and look over your parts. The auditions will begin with those who have small, easy parts and those who want to be spectators in the play. You guys will take a seat in the front row, and go up individually for your audition." She explained.

A wave of authority and responsibility surged through the pinkette's body as each student obeyed her command without complaint. A smile curled at Sakura's lips as Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder again. This time, to tell her that she was proud.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As auditions dragged through the hour, Sasuke began to grow annoyed. Apart from a few rare students, the "supporting roles" as Sakura had called it were dull and lifeless.

"_I had it mapped out in my head."_

"_I know who should play who."_

"_I know what specific personalities go with the lead roles."_

It would have been easier to force the roles on the students than have them audition hopelessly for a part they would never be casted for in Sasuke's eyes. Yet the entire time seemed to serve as a purpose to weed out the weaker roles.

But an argument with Shikamaru and Sakura during a 10 minute intervention broke Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Shikamaru, I'm not giving you a spectator part!" Sakura argued as she glared at the lazy man leaning against the stage with slouched shoulders and a hand in his pocket. Shikamaru frowned at her as he replied. "You're being troublesome."

"And YOU'RE being difficult!!" she seethed. A long, suffering sigh escaped Shikamaru's lips as he shoved another hand into his uniform pockets. "Look, Sakura. Acting isn't my thing, that's why I'm in the audience. As long as I'm a part of your play Asuma can't bust me for-."

"Shikamaru-"

"SHIKAMARU!" Screeched a loud blonde woman as she stormed over to them. The pony-tailed brunette could barely get out the word "troublesome" before she shoved a finger into his chest and began to threaten him.

"**Listen **you, no good, lazy ass!" she growled. "Our 10 minute break has been over with a LONG time ago- which means that THESE auditions will drag on longer because of **you**!"

"By 5 minutes. Does it really matter, Ino?" he asked as he yawned, making her angrier. "That's not the point! Nara Shikamaru…I **swear **if you try to weasel your way out of this you will never-"

"Whatever…will you stop yelling now?" Shikamaru grumbled as he looked past her head and to nowhere in particular. Ino huffed but crossed her arms. "You are _so _difficult. If you keep acting this way you'll never get married." She replied.

Shikamaru waved her off as he walked away, mumbling something along the lines of, "who would want to marry" and "troublesome women like you".

Sakura blinked in confusion, but when the blonde woman winked and gave her a thumbs up, the pinkette smiled and clapped her hands together to get her classmates attention. "Alright everyone, let's finish up auditions and call it a day!" she replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sakura's POV_

I didn't realize just how many students were in APA Honors English until I had to cast roles and parts to each and everyone. In fact, there were so many, I didn't even have enough time to jump over the back gates to go out to lunch with Ino and Hinata as we always did.

But being the sweet girl she was, Hinata managed to smuggle me fresh apple slices, a cold cut sandwich, and a coffee from the lunch room before being dragged away by a hungry Ino.

I sighed as I highlighted a name and turned a page in the Asuma's roster. His class was the largest, after all.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed quietly as he hurried over to me. As I met his cheery blue eyes I began to wonder how he could find me so easily. But, to avoid being rude, I forced a smile. "Hi Naruto. What're you doing here?"

"Oh-y'know…hangin' out." He lied sheepishly. My viridian eyes looked around the empty auditorium. Aside from the choir or couples that needed privacy, no one truly went in here.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to change the subject and kneeled beside me; around me were several binders with names of every student in Asuma, Iruka and Kurenai's classes, an assortment of highlighters and pens, three or four different scripts, and a large stack of notes I had take during auditions.

I smiled lightly. "Just working on the casting before they pile up and I have to work overtime after school." I explained. The sun-kissed blonde frowned. "I thought Kurenai-sensei's supposed to help you?"

I shook my head. "She already helped me with enough. Because it's my play I have to cast all the parts myself." I replied, pointing to an identical stack of notes next to mine. I lifted my eyes to meet his again. "Shouldn't you be at lunch with Sasuke-kun and Kiba?"

As if on cue, Naruto's stomach growled loudly. I smiled as he scratched his head and laughed. "Heheh…I guess so. Can't you take a break, Sakura-chan? Come eat with us. It's creepy in here…" he told me uneasily.

I stuffed a clump of pink hair behind my ear and shook my head. "Sorry. A responsibility is a responsibility. Besides, Hinata already brought me lunch." I responded, pointing to my half eaten sandwich and coffee.

Unable to ignore his angry stomach any longer, Naruto grinned sheepishly and stood up. "We'll be down by that big tree outside if you get lonely. Bye Sakura-chan!"

As I waved him off I sighed quietly and returned to my work that would undoubtedly pile up after school. But I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit relieved that Naruto was gone. I could get my work done efficiently and quickly.

Maybe if I hurried, I could finish all the casting before the bell releasing us to 3rd period sounded. But my hope faded when I examined how much I _really _had to do.

"How am I going to any of this done…?" I asked myself miserably as I threw my pen down and fell back onto the stage, so I was staring up at the blinding lights. I closed my eyes and began to dose off…at least until I heard angry whispers outside the doors.

That just happened to be Ino and Shikamaru.

I leaned against the door to hear them a little more clearly.

"You are **so **irritating!!" hissed my blonde best friend. The pony-tailed man sighed again. "I'm not the only one…"

"What what that?!"

"You dragged me inside just to yell at me? How troublesome…" he grumbled. Ino let out an outraged yelp. "I don't know how I put up with you, you lazy ass, pony tailed son of a…you know what? I think I'm going to _Sai-kun's _today after all. I'm surehe'll _love _to help me with my lines."

"Why are you telling me this, troublesome woman? Do what you want." I heard him say before walking away. Ino let out another outraged sound. "Fine! Walk away you lazy-Sakura? What're you doing in there?" she asked as she ripped open the auditorium door.

I stumbled out and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I was-"

"Oh hell- it doesn't matter!" she wailed as she pushed me inside and slammed the door shut. As she leaned her head against it I put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Ino…is there something going on between you and Shikamaru?" I asked her.

She met my emerald eyes exasperatedly. "If it were that simple...if _he _were that simple." she mumbled before looking away. I forced her to look up at me again. "But- I thought you were after Sai? Since-like…middle school?" I asked, confused now.

Even though I had moved away, me and Ino never grew apart. She wrote me every day, as I did her. But the only boy she wrote to me about was Sai (and occasionally Chouji when he landed himself in the hospital for a bad case of indigestion).

Ino sighed and crossed her arms. "Well…I _did _sorta like him… but most of it was because I was trying to make Shikamaru jealous!"

I couldn't help but look at her wildly. "Wow…" I mumbled to myself. _This _was something I never expected. Sure, Shikamaru was cute, in a way. But I had never seen Ino go so far out her way to make a guy jealous. Then again, I finally began to understand why she seemed talk about the annoying pale man at school; because Nara Shikamaru was never too far away to hear it.

"But he'll _never _like me. I guess I'm not pretty enough for him. No girl **here **that is…" Ino mumbled as she slumped to the floor. I couldn't help but sit beside her. My work could wait. When _Ino _of all people was discouraged I knew something had to be done.

And that meant I would be in for one hell of a night (she never did stop talking. Even in her sleep).

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ino played with one of her bangs as she spoke. "I've seen him talking with this one blonde girl from Suna academy."

"_No_." I replied, trying to sound sincere. She was my best friend after all. Her blue eyes saddened as she smiled bitterly. "Her name's Temari. She's one of the Sabaku Siblings. The oldest. And _no one_ messes with them."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Donno. But her brothers are freaks. Scary too. I hear that Kankuro, who's a year younger than her, wears _make-up _like he's into Kabuki and plays with puppets. And her babybrother Gaara, is the _real_ freak show. Like, obsessed with sand and stuff. Even though he has the character 'love' tattooed to his head, he doesn't _love _anything. I don't even think he loves his own family. I heard, that when he was little, he never used to leave the sandbox. And I heard that these kids who used to mess with him, went into his creepy little sandbox one day and never came out. So no one talked to him after that."

"That's so sad…" I told myself quietly.

"…_N-Ne, Kiba-kun, w-why doesn't anyone talk to that kid?" asked a little girl with midnight dark hair and lavender eyes as she pointed to a lonely, raven haired boy swaying back and forth on a lone wooden swing. _

"_Him? Don't go near him, HInata. He's dangerous. See all those cuts and bruises? _**I **_hear it's cause he's a leader of this gang!"_

"_B-But…he's our age, Kiba-kun…"_

"_Yeah, well, that's what makes him so dangerous! Don't go near him!"_

"_O-Okay…"_

He sounded a lot like Sasuke-kun when he was little…only dangerous for real.

"Does- anyone talk to him now?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Ino snorted. "You're too nice, forehead. But if you really know- so ya don't try and be his psychiatrist- not really. He _wants _people to be afraid of him now. The only people that he_ allows _around him are his brother and sister. Oh and this one weird girl Matsuri. His girlfriend. She never leaves his side. And when he does, I hear he looks like he's going to kill somebody or something. It's **so **freaky."

"I see." I replied absently as I shuddered. But at the same time, I was relieved. He wasn't _completely _alone, right?"

"What does he seen in that hussy?!" Ino suddenly demanded as she threw her hands up. "She looks so intimidating…and it always looks like she's bossing him around."

"Sounds like someone _I _know." I snickered when I realized we were back to talking about Shikamaru. She didn't get it. Her blue eyes looked at me blankly. "Is _she _pretty?"

I sighed. "Never mind. Look, Ino. You're gorgeous. _And_ you know Shikamaru better than anyone else. Besides Chouji of course. You three have been friends longer than we have, right?"

"Almost…" Ino replied, smiling lightly at me. As we stood up I grinned at her. "Then why are you worried about some girl on the other side of Konoha?"

My blonde best friend put her hands on her hips, as if gaining her confidence back. "You're right. Besides, even if there WAS something going on it'd never work. I mean, long distance relationships NEVER last." Then, she paused to look at me with questioning eyes. "Isn't there anyone I can help you get with? There has to be _someone _you're crushing on."

I shook my head with a smile. Which made Ino scowl in frustration. "C'mon Sakura! You have to start putting yourself out there! You don't want to be along forever, right? I know someone from Oto that would looooove to meet you-"

"Ino, please. I'm just toobusy' I replied as we headed down the long aisle to gather my things. Of course, I wouldn't dream of mentioning anything to her, even if there _was _a guy. But I couldn't ignore the nagging images of the pair of eyes that had come to mind immediately after her question.

Because the color of those eyes were none other than…

_Onyx_.

**TBC…**

**Ugh…so it's like 2 a.m over here. But I just had to finish updating. Even if this is a slow moving chapter. Things will pick up in a chapter or two. I'll even add in some SasuxSaku fluff (:**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have a Play That Spells Disaster…_

_**xxasukachanxx**_


	10. There's More to You Than I Thought

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**I have the least inspiration for this story despite how much you guys like it...which makes me feel terrible by the way...but I've been really stressed lately. I have finals, and I do terribly on tests. So maybe writing will help me ease some of the stress out.  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright, everyone! That's a wrap!" exclaimed the emerald eyed girl as she stood in front of the remaining 32 students auditioning. "I'll announce who is playing who by the end of the week."

As the large group thanked her and shuffled out of the auditorium, Sakura bounded the stairs down to the seats below and sunk down into one. Sighing contently as the last person left; leaving her alone in the empty theater to work peacefully by herself.

But after a few hours of highlighting names on the three class rosters, pencil marks and scratches over lines in the scripts, and cuts in the scenes, Sakura's stomach began to rumble loudly.

She groaned inwardly. The full effect the coffee had given her a few hours ago was beginning to wear off. _'I have to finish this. Then I can go home and stuff my face…' _she decided.

Nonetheless, her stomach was persistent and continued to growl. As it did, it made her instantly grateful that there was no one left in the auditorium to hear the rumbling echo her stomach was causing.

That is, until she heard a voice lined with ridicule fill her ears. "You should go home." The voice told her, causing the blood to automatically rush to her cheeks.

"I-I'm the director… I have an obligation." Sakura began as she tried her best to keep her voice steady as possible. After all, this was the second time she had embarrassed herself in front of _him_.

He snorted dismissively. "Obligations mean nothing if you can't function properly." He retorted and pointed to the scribbled and endless circles Sakura had absently drawn on one the paper corners with his onyx eyes.

She really _was _getting hungry…

Sakura's cheeks burned an embarrassing tomato red as she looked away from his flawless features and piercing gaze. "W-Why are you in here anyway? Auditions are over for today."

Sasuke snorted again. "I heard incessant growling." He remarked as the corner of his mouth turned upward into a sneer. Sakura felt her cheeks grow even hotter with this remark. Had he just come to mess with her?

'_Of _course_ he did. The Sasuke-kun __**I **__knew is dead. And he was replaced with an arrogant…' _but she dismissed her thoughts and spoke. "I was just leaving-"she paused to gather up her things to stuff into her bag, but unsuccessfully missed the opening of her bag and watched the papers scatter across the floor.

Sakura pretended not to hear the quiet chuckle escape Sasuke's throat as she bent to re-gather her papers. "Not to be rude or anything Uchiha-_san_, but I don't understand why you're still here insulting me. I mean, you found out what the noise was so why don't you-"

"Uchiha-san?" he repeated in a strange tone. So strange it caused her to finally look up at his beautiful face. As it took her breath away, it also startled her. Sasuke's expression was contorted in confusion and his onyx eyes were unfocused; as if they were no longer staring at the emerald eyed girl in front of him but somewhere else.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked him as she looked at him curiously and stuffed her papers back into her bag. He didn't respond.

When she rose from the ground, Sakura waved a hand in front of his face with a little concern. "Uchiha-san? What's wrong?" she asked. When Sasuke didn't respond again, Sakura slowly put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently. "Uchiha-sa-"but her voice was cut off when he covered her mouth with a callused hand.

"Sasuke." He grunted as his eyes began to refocus. Emerald eyes looked at him with both shock and fear and hoped that he couldn't feel the burn of her cheeks under his hand.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke repeated tensely, yet behind his scowl Sakura seemed to see weariness and confusion rather than anger. Sakura gave a meek nod, and Sasuke slowly withdrew his hand from her mouth.

But not before having the pads of his middle and ring finger graze her lips gently, leaving a burning trail on her skin; almost making her shudder.

Sakura could do nothing but stare as his dark eyes poured into hers. But when her stomach growled again, the raven haired man looked away and growled in annoyance. "Go home and eat." He commanded as he shoved a hand into his pocket and walked past her.

But, he could not bring himself to keep walking when she spoke again.

"A-Anno…Uchi-Sasuke-kun? Could…you…maybe walk me halfway home?"

-

-

-

_Sasuke's POV_

I walked silently beside the girl as we bounded the long marble steps to the grass-lined, concrete path outside the Academy. And I grew more frustrated with each step.

What a peculiar girl, Haruno was. I could not bring myself to understand her anymore than I could separate myself from her.

Rather than the average girl (minus always being accompanied by her loud blonde friend), she preferred working alone and secluding herself in a quiet, deserted place.

(She wasn't a sociopath or craved attention.)

And instead of satisfying her needs, she tolerated the uncomfortable feeling for the sake of others.

(She was diligent and self-sacrificing.)

And though I had merely covered her mouth to silence her, I could not shake the feeling of her surprisingly soft skin burning my fingertips. It aggravated me.

But of course, that did not aggravate me as much as the way she had spoken my name.

'_Uchiha-_san_.'_

It was nothing I wasn't used to; my family's fame had out-lived their life-spans. Yet, the fact that the formality had come from _her _mouth irked me.

No, the emotion I had felt differentiated from the emotions I normally felt when hearing this (aggravation and annoyance).

It was…uneasiness.

And I had no explanation for this.

I glared at her from the corner of my eye and cursed her with all my being. She was no love interest nor a friend, yet here I was walking her home as if it was normal.

"Sasuke…kun?" Haruno asked me hesitantly. I hned in response. The _last _thing I wanted to do was talk to her. But I found myself unable to ignore her completely. I had, after all, agreed to walk her home…reluctantly.

"I can tell by the way you've been glaring at me for the past two blocks that you didn't want to do this." She replied as she linked her hands behind her back and stopped in front of me. "But you did anyway. Thank you."

I looked at her with bewilderment as she looked up to meet my gaze and smiled. She had visibly noticed me glaring at her with such distaste, but disregarded it.

Who…_what _in the world _was _this woman?

Haruno continued to smile at me. "I know this sounds stupid, but I would've saved you the trouble if I knew my way home completely. I'm not good with signs and directions, so Ino and Hinata always walk me halfway home. So I don't get lost and raped by some creeper."

I blinked twice as I stared blankly at her. A "creeper" raping her in Konoha? Unlikely. Yet, once again another alien emotion filled me. This time, I found myself feeling suddenly protective for this pink haired girl and malice towards anyone who had intentions of harming her.

These thoughts…were almost terrifying.

I sighed and turned around to run a hand through my hair. "I'm taking you home." I told her when I turned back to her. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, which I immediately understood when I saw my reflection in her emerald eyes. My gaze was a mixture of menacing determination.

I wanted- _needed _to walk her home the entire way. I would not be able to survive the night wondering if the pink headed girl slept in her bed or on the streets in an ally because she had gotten lost. I was compelled to her see her walk safely into her house.

This angered me. Why did I suddenly care so much about this woman's well-being?

"But…why?" Haruno asked me as she attempted to study my expression. Though I didn't know the answer to this myself, I suddenly felt the corners of my lips turn upward into a sneer as I replied.

"Creepers."

With an aggravated huff, the pink haired girl spun around and began to storm down the block, grumbling to herself. I shook my head in amusement before returning to her side effortlessly.

What a strange…_interesting _girl Haruno Sakura was turning out to be.

-

-

-

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? What part are you going to audition for?" Sakura asked the raven haired man curiously as the two walked through the quieter part of the town. A snort escaped Sasuke's throat as he walked beside her.

A frown fell onto Sakura's lips as her emerald eyes looked at him with protest. "You're not going to audition for anything? But…that'll be the same thing as failing!"

"I'll take an alternative assignment." The man replied dully. Emerald eyes filled with defiance and confusion as she looked down at the ground and continued to walk.

'_But…this play was created for _you _to star in Sasuke-kun…' _she thought to herself as she bit her lip to suppress the emotion desiring to escape.

"I…this may sound silly, but…" she began as she dug her hand into her palms to steady her voice and refrain from biting her lips and drawing blood again. "I…wanted you to play the lead role."

Sasuke snorted again, causing Sakura's eyes to sting from the blow. What was so funny about her dream?

"Too many lines." The raven haired man replied after a few painful moments. Emerald eyes looked at him questioningly. "That's all?" she asked. "What if the script was edited so you didn't have as many lines?"

"I'm not an actor, Sakura." Sasuke told her coldly as they stopped in front of her house. Emerald eyes could not hide the hurt she felt as she met his onyx ones. When she began to feel hot tears filling the brims of her eyes she looked down and laughed emptily.

"I see…gomen na sai, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to push you." She whispered as she dug her nails deeper into her palms. Without looking up to meet his eyes she turned around and entered the gates leading to the Haruno estate.

"Thank you for taking me home." She breathed before hurrying up the long driveway and into her house. Leaving Sasuke confused and alone under the light of the moon.

-

-

-

_Sasuke's POV_

I was frustrated again.

With the pink haired girl…and myself.

"_What if the script was edited so you didn't have so many lines?"_

"_I'm not an actor, Sakura."_

I had not said more than ten words to her on the remainder of the walk, yet it was apparent that I had upset her. Was I erroneous to say that?

"_I see…gomen na sai, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to push you."_

I had hurt her.

Could this ridiculous play mean more to her than an obligation?

As I drifted off into an uneasy sleep, I dreamt of a girl with bright, innocent eyes speaking to me; calling me by a ridiculous, but familiar nickname and explaining something to me with undying passion.

"_I want you to be there for it!"_

But I could not hear what she was so passionate about.

"_To see it come to life, Sa-kun…"_

She loved this. Whatever it was.

"_It's the best thing in the world, Sa-kun."_

I felt compelled to help her throughout this dream.

"_Don't you agree, Sa-kun?"_

To make her happy.

"_Sa-kun?"_

To _see _this happen.

"_Sa-kun?"_

This small, insignificant child…

"_Sa-kun?"_

And her happiness was important to me. _Truly _important. And that if I had to accomplish anything, to do anything in this world…it was to make her dream come true.

But…she was simply a figment of my imagination, right?

**TBC**…

**I have really bad writer's block, so I'm going to end it here XD. Writin's helped a little bit, but it's hard to go in depth with anything because, even though I'm done with them, I'm still feeling the aftershocks. So please bear with me!!**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have A Play That Spells Disaster…_

_**xxasukachanxx**_


	11. Things Changed

**A Play That Spells Disaster**

**Wow, is anyone even going to read this anymore? It's been a _year_ since I've updated this story. I don't know what happened, but I lost my nerve. I lost my _passion _to even attempt to write anything. Maybe it's because this was the _hardest _semester I've ever dealt with. Maybe it's because I found _love_. Whatever it is, I'm back. And I'm _burning_ to finish what I started.**

**It's good to be back.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Sasuke's POV_

I could not comprehend this nor could I grasp the reason why the pinkette was now **ignoring **my existence.

_'What If I changed the script so you didn't have that many lines?'_

The conversation I had shared with her (as well as the pool of disappointment her eyes withheld) replayed in my head like a never ending cycle. No one would recall the play months from now, yet Haruno seemed to find it of great importance. And it seemed imperative that _I _become her puppet and be transformed into the leading role.

I found my eyes narrowing at the pink haired woman conversing with a small group. The fact that I was shunned from her scrutiny did not irk me. She held no importance in my life- simply a crucial part of my grade and nothing more.

It was just **annoying**.

My failure to successfully analyze the nightmare from the previous night, however, enraged me. The bright eyed child my psyche produced brought me comfort- even happiness. I had even **desired **to help the child reach its dream to direct-

_Direct…_

Suddenly, I fell into a state of realization. I would never trouble myself to create an object of uselessness; a figment of my imagination. It had to be a strange materialization of my_conscience_.

I was… guilty?

Perhaps I had been… harsh with the pink haired female. All women were awkwardly sensitive creatures without reason. Which would explain why she were acting as if I did not exist.

"Alright everyone, take 10," the pinkette announced to the audience before picking up a box and disappearing back stage. As the auditorium cleared, I decided that I had been ignored long enough. It was time to approach her.

-

-

-

"Sakura," said a voice behind the pinkette. Startled, she jumped and turned to face the person calling out to her. "Oh, it's _you_ Sasuke." She replied with disdain and she returned to the box she had carried with her.

A few minutes passed in silence, irking the viridian eyed woman. Sasuke was neither leaving nor speaking to her. So what was the point of standing there and watching her look through a box of props?

She certainly wasn't going to speak to him after last night. He had read through the entire script, but he wanted to take an alternative assignment? Was it _that _bad?

She shook her head. _'I know my writing… I put my entire heart and soul into that play..' _she reassured herself. So what made **him** so high and mighty to reject quality work?

"You know you're wasting your time standing here. I already know you want an alternative assignment and you won't find it back here." Sakura told him irritably. "I spoke to Kurenai." He replied in a low tone.

"I see. So you're here to rub it in my face. Is there nothing you can't do-"

"I'm not **taking** the alternative, Sakura." He told her harshly as he spun her around to face him. Emerald eyes widened. _'So close...!'_

She blinked as she looked up into his flawless features. "What _are _you doing then, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. Onyx eyes looked away for a second, as if trying to find the right words to say.

(To make it seem like he _wasn't _just swallowing his pride_)_

"Who is auditioning for the lead role?"

Sakura's emerald orbs lit up with excitement. "…Lead role? But… I thought you 'weren't an actor'? What brought on a change of heart?"

"The circumstances changed." He replied blankly.

"On what?"

Obsidian eyes fell shut as he recalled the events of the morning.

_-Flashback-_

_Kurenai was found at her desk, looking over several scripts. But as Sasuke eased into the room, she gave him a look dissatisfaction. "Sasuke, if this is about getting an alternative assignment, you already know my answer." The red eyed woman began, pausing to read his expression. When she could not, she continued._

_"Are you aware that you're exempt from _all_ your finals because of this play, Sasuke?"_

_"Aah."_

_"And are you also aware that you're top of your class?"_

_He remained silent at this. What was the point of asking insignificant questions? Sasuke's patience began to wear thin._

_"Then why would an intelligent boy such as yourself be willing to jeopardize that title by asking for an alternative assignment?" she asked, placing her chin on top of her hands in front of her. Her eyes sought to find a spark of emotion, but to no avail._

_"I have no desire to act." The raven haired boy replied dully. "Becoming another person and parading myself before large crowds is absurd."_

_"I understand you like to keep to yourself, but eventually you have to bring down your walls and swallow your pride enough to try new things. If you don't, how can you take advantage of opportunities that come once in a lifetime?"_

_Sasuke fell silent again._

_"Do you have aspirations in life, Sasuke?" she asked him in an expectant tone. "Aah." Was his with response. The stubborn Uchiha had no intentions of sharing them with her, which she was aware of._

_"When you strive towards your goal, your dream, it becomes your main focus, ne? This play is… Sakura's dream. And every 2nd year plays a role in making that dream a reality. Do you understand?"_

_"Hn. Excuse me." Sasuke answered and turned to leave. But she called him back. "You have two options, Uchiha Sasuke." Kurenai began in a more serious tone._

_Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and turned his head to look at her. "Under what circumstances?"_

_"Under the circumstances of me failing you for wasting my time." She replied coldly. Annoyance burned him to the core. Who gave her the authority to **coerce **her students?_

_When he didn't reply, she did. "If Sakura is willing to reduce the amount of lines you have to speak, you'll play the leading role. A man of your talent should be given the role with ease."_

_"Why the leading role?" Sasuke demanded. Kurenai smiled at this. "Because it's a challenge for you. As top of your class, you're obligated to fill the most difficult role."_

_The prodigy growled inwardly. "The other option?"_

_"I fail you for the semester."_

_He contemplated both. Failing was not an option, however humiliating himself before the Hokage and all of Konoha was not either._

_"However, by failing the semester you'll be removed from the AP curriculum." she added. The devilish woman's crimson eyes shone with satisfaction. She had given Uchiha Sasuke an ultimatum._

_"What is your answer, Sasuke?"_

-

-

-

"I have my reasons." he replied quickly, emotionlessly. It took all she had not to smile at the stubborn man. "I see. Auditions for the lead roles begin tomorrow." Sakura replied. "I'll see you then."

But as she walked away from him, Sasuke reached for her wrist and held it in his hand. Startled, the pinkette looked back at him. "S-Sasuke?-"

"You will shorten the lines for me." He commanded of her. Sakura's eyes opened wide with surprise and realization. Since she discovered who Sasuke _really _was, she had been doing nothing but thinking of what he _had been_.

But he wasn't the broken and bruised little boy she used to swing with. This… was someone different. The bruises turned to blisters, and the blisters turned to calluses. And she would just have to live with what time had formed Uchiha Sasuke into.

Sakura stared at him with a challenging "Not until you get casted, Sasuke."

He growled inwardly. She, a **pink haired**, drooling, clumsy girl was challenging him?

The Uchiha's flawless features seemed to slip at her comment. "You _did _say you're not an actor- and I need one to play the most important role. Which makes me wonder if even _you _could land it."

"You'll see." Sasuke replied coldly as he clutched her wrist menacingly. Sakura snatched his wrist his grasp, shut the chest of props and walked passed him with an alluring gaze. "We'll see."

Sakura slipped out of his grasp, shut the chest of props and walked passed him with an alluring gaze. "I shall_."_

_Reach for me, _

_And I'll reach harder_

_Try for me_

_And I'll try harder_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FINALLY! –falls over- I finally got a chapter up, and it took me quite a long time. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I guess I'll leave it up to you, the readers.**

_Because _nothing _is normal when you have A Play That Spells Disaster…_

**xxasukachanxx**


	12. Intermission

**A Play that Spells Disaster**

**This is just an author's note for some up coming stuff.**

** I've decided after that last chapter my writing style has changed too much to continue it right now. So I'm going to take an indefinite intermission until I can bring this story back to life.**

**Ipod-Mixup however is flexible so I'm going to try complete it soon as well on work on some new stuff (see my profile). I have some new ideas so hopefully I'll be back to updating regularly!**

**_Because nothing is normal when you have a Play that Spells Disaster..._**

**xxasukachanxx**


	13. Could it be! A Return From Intermission

**A Play that Spells Disaster**

**Oi! Hey! You! Yeah you! The reader! Guess who's back!** **I bring news** **and gifts and… -stops mindless rambles-**

**So after a long while, I went back to reading this story and I couldn't help but feel like I abandoned a child. So, after several hours and a couple days of rereading this story, I started writing. And writing. And writing...**

**7 pages later and 4 hours of editing, I finished a chapter. So here it is!**

**ALSO! I decided this about 10 minutes ago. I created a _Live Journal (found on _****) ****to connect with readers and writers, write story ideas and mindlessly ramble for your entertainment.**

**The username is xxasukachanxx (how long did you think it took me to come up with that one (; )**

**-prays someone is still re****ading this-  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (But one day... one day...)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura, where do you want the scrap plaster to go when we're done?" a group of boys asked as I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow. I began to wonder about my luck and how it had suddenly taken a dive from good to bad.

The afternoon had gotten ridiculously hot after Asuma-sensei asked me to assist a group of boys with the materials needed to build the sets.

_'Shouldn't _you_ be doing that, Asuma sensei?' Sakura asked her the man as he put a strong hand on her shoulder. "In due time, Sakura. Right now all you need to do is supervise them. You're the director, right?" he reminded with a grin and disappeared into the backroom of his classroom. _

_Emerald eyes shot him a dirty look, noticing he had pulled a small box from his pocket before shutting the door. Everyone knew he secretly smoked back there despite Kishmoto academy's "smoke free policy"_

"_Cruel old man…" she murmured under her breath before stomping out of the room._

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh- Leave it for the other art students. We can recycle the material for smaller projects." I replied, snapping out of my thoughts to resume my role as "supervisor" to the boys.

Though it needed to be done, I would have preferred getting the rest of the auditions out of the way so the following morning could be centered around choosing the main roles. Why the hell did I need to _supervise_ for anyway? They were perfectly capable of moving plaster and wood without hurting themselves.

I sighed inwardly as I leaned against the bark of a tree and closed my eyes. The cool breeze felt good in the shade as I let my mind wander freely. Sasuke "agreed" to audition for the lead role despite his reluctance the night before.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to jump for joy when he said he was going to go through with the auditions, but I knew (just **knew**) his sudden change of heart was Yuuhi Kurenai's doing.

After all...

_"The circumstances changed."_

**(Circumstances my ass.)**

-Flashback-

_"Kurenai-sensei, are you sure you'll be able to change Sasuke-kun's mind? He wasn't exactly warmed up to the idea of auditioning for anything yesterday…" she asked the crimson eyed teacher earlier that morning._

_She smiled. "Sakura, why do you want Sasuke to play such an important part in your play?" Kurenai asked curiously as she turned a page of the script in front of her. The pinkette looked down at her feet and shifted awkwardly. "It's…(pretty much because he's the whole reason I wrote this play in the first place and I'll throw a fit if he doesn't end up playing it)… I can't see anyone else playing the lead as much as I see him playing it…" _

_Who else could fill that position than the one who inspired her to write in the first place? Who else could bring her dream to life than the one who encouraged it to form? _

_Sakura broke away from her thoughts when she felt Kurenai's hands on her shoulders. "I'll do what it takes to see to it that you get your wish." the woman told her, with eyes gleaming mischievously . _

_Sea green eyes looked at her quizzically as the attractive teacher smiled warmly. "You wear the reputation of Kishimoto Academy on your shoulders, Sakura. We can't have you fail because of Uchiha pride."_

_"R-Right!" Sakura told her, gaining a little more confidence than she did before. 'No wonder Hinata thought of Kurenai-sensei as a mother' she thought with a smile._

_"Besides," Kurenai said as she walked back over to her desk. "Never have I seen Sasuke so absorbed in something more than your script."_

_"He..likes it?" Sakura asked. Her face scrunched up in a puzzled expression, as if the very words escaping her lips confused her. Though she was aware that he had read the entire manuscript in a short period of time, he didn't hint in the slightest that he liked it._

_Her teacher smiled warmly. "Did you expect your childhood friend's reaction to be anything but?"_

_Emerald eyes widened with astonishment. Kurenai sensei…knew?_

_"Have you forgotten who your teacher was back then?" she asked, trying to jog her memory. Pink flooded Sakura's cheeks when remembered her elementary school teacher. _

_The attractive woman who Hinata would look up to with affection one who have towards a mother._

_The woman who had noticed Sasukes cuts and bruises inside and out. _

…_Who had encouraged Sakura to talk to the lonely boy who would sit by himself on the swing set at recess…_

…_How could she have forgotten such an important person?_

"_Gomen na sai, Kurenai-sensei. It looks like I forgot you…like Sasuke-kun forgot me." Sakura murmured idly as if lost in her memories. Kurenai's scarlet colored pools reflected sadness. 'Another important part of his memories were taken too?' she thought to herself. 'Such an unfortunate boy…'_

"_Well, you're just going to have to make him remember, won't you?" Kurenai announced. The pinkette looked up at her with watery eyes._

_"Believe you can bring him back, Sakura." she told her encouragingly. "It's up to you to give him the push he needs."_

_Then settled back at her desk and returned to reading Sakura's script. "Sasuke should be coming to ask me for an alternative assignment soon.." and with this, she waved Sakura away._

_-End of Flashback-_

"The extra push he needs, huh?" I murmured as she looked up at the tree's full green leaves.

Kurenai-sensei had faith in me, but did I?

"Foreeeehead girllll!" called a cheery Ino as she strutted over to me. Not before waving at the four boys carrying a particularly large piece of wood and giving a flirty smile, though.

I rolled my eyes when 2 of the boys stumbled and nearly dropped the piece of wood. Ino's face expressed triumph.

"Shouldn't you be doing something more important than finding new _prey_?" I shot at her. My blonde best friend flipped her ponytail and shrugged. "It's lunch time. I'm free to do what I please."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she leaned against the bark beside me. "I saw Shika texting that sand hussy." she mumbled as she kicked at the grass below us.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. It was times like these that made her remember Ino wasn't just a flirty airhead. She had feelings, and she had insecurities.

"Of all the boys you could've liked Ino-pig, why Shikamaru?" I asked her as I refrained from laughing at the irony of her sentence. The Nara boy wasn't half as difficult as the one _I_ had my eyes on.

Ino shrugged childishly making me smile. She was still the girl I grew up with, not the unbreakable flirt everyone made her out to be.

"He never showed interest in me." she replied. Sea blue eyes looked up at me sheepishly. I couldn't help but sigh.

Ino always wanted what she couldn't have.

"He'll come around," I told her after a few moments of silence. "I don't know any guy who hasn't eventually given into Yamanaka Ino's advances."

Her expression lightened, and we laughed quietly as we leaned on each others' shoulders.

"You never told me who's caught _your_ eye, forehead." Ino mentioned slyly after "the moment" was gone. I groaned inwardly. "We talked about this before Ino-pig he doesn't exi-"

"Come _off_ it forehead! That stupid dazed look you get when you aren't working on something only leaves room in that big head of yours to think about a guy!"

My eyebrow twitched again.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Pause.

Ok, maybe she _did_ know what she was talking about. (When it came to guys at least…)

"Please Sakura. Your head isn't _that _empty. Unless you're really just sidetracked by that guy you're thinking about? Who is it? Is it Naruto? Kiba- if you're into _that _sorta thing- or maybe it's Sasuk-"

"Will you shut the f-"

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" screeched a loud voice. Ino groaned in annoyance when the whiskered blonde and Kiba came into sight, but I could've sworn her cheeks grew flustered when she realized Shikamaru accompanied him as well.

I waved cheerfully at the three. I would have to buy Naruto ramen for interrupting at such a perfect time.

Which was when I realized Sasuke wasn't with them.

"Where are you guys going? Isn't it lunch time?" I asked them. But Naruto exchanged grins with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"We're hopping the fence to get some real grubb!" Kiba explained as he gave me a thumbs up. Ino sputtered. "Y-You'll get in trouble if you get caught!"

"You think you women are the only ones that can get away with leaving school grounds?" Shikamaru asked with a bored look and looked up at the clouds. Ino's temper flared as she opened her mouth to yell at him but Naruto cut her off. (perfect timing again Naruto!)

"Wanna join us Sakura-chan? Shikamaru's too smart to get us caught!" he reassured me. I was about to agree, but then remembered the four boys I was supposed to supervise. They were rubbing their sore shoulders and wiping their foreheads from the heat.

"I can't, I have to supervise those four." I replied while pointing to them and feeling a little guilty when the chipper blonde's expression faltered.

"Unlike _you_ three, those guys are actually doing something useful!" Ino said curtly. But her insult was more directly towards Shikamaru who raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"What's your problem, troublesome woman-"

"YOU are my problem you pineapple headed son of a-"

Kiba, Naruto and I sweatdropped as we watched the two quarrel. "Ne, Sakura-chan…they kinda look like a married couple." Naruto whispered to her. I nodded and held back a laugh while Kiba rubbed his head wearily.

"Sasuke-kun isn't coming with you guys?" I asked telling the four boys who stopped what their doing to watch Ino and Shikamaru arguing that they had enough supplies to build to go to lunch. Naruto threw his hands behind his head and pouted as we walked away from the "couple". "Teme said he had better things to do than eat with us."

"He's missin' out. He won't find anything good here." Kiba shrugged. "I told him we'd get some tomatoes though…" Naruto protested, almost sounded hurt.

"Tomatoes…?"

-Flashback-

"_Do you like tomatoes, Sa-kun?" asked a bright eyed girl as she watched the raven haired boy eat the tomato slowly. Onyx eyes peered at her through hair that nearly covered his eyes. "Aah, What of it?" he asked cautiously._

_She shrugged cheerfully. "I never knew someone who liked them so much!" she replied with a smile. _

"_Onii-sama said they're good for your heart." he mumbled without removing the fruit from his lips. The girl beside him ooed as if she were impressed. "Your brother must be really smart!" the girl praised._

_As if taking pride in his older brother he smiled slightly. "Aah."_

-End of Flashback-

"Naruto, Kiba! I'll take you up on your offer." I told the boys suddenly. They glowed happily. "I knew pinky was cool!" Kiba praised.

"But- could we make it quick? I'll bring my food back here to eat. I need to put some stuff together for tomorrows auditions."

"Sure Sakura-chan but what can you bring back with you?" Naruto asked, stumped by my request. I almost laughed but refrained from doing so. As he hoisted me up onto the fence I said what I intended to buy.

"Some anko dumpings, maybe an apple…oh and some tomatoes!…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I couldn't get the smile off my face as I skipped down the empty halls of my school. In my arms I carried a basket containing my precious dumplings, a random apple, and a few ripe tomatoes.

Maybe it was stupid of me to approach the grumpy Uchiha, but I couldn't help myself.

He wouldn't refuse tomatoes…would he?

I passed by a series of classrooms by the auditorium when a low, familiar voice could be heard from inside. Curiously, I walked backwards and stopped outside the room. It wasn't a teacher's voice. Even they stopped to each lunch like the students…

Could this be…

"_He said he had more important things to do than eat lunch with us…"_

I put an ear to the door as my heart began to pound. There was no mistaking the intoxicating voice belonging to none other than…

Suddenly the door slid open, fast and hard. And I came face to face with an annoyed-looking Uchiha. He raised a brow when he realized who I was.

"Were you taught to eavesdrop, Haruno?" he asked coldly.

"No! I-I…" I stammered but couldn't find the words to speak. A few seconds passed as he stared at me, demanding an answer. But his expression lightened slightly when he noticed the tomatoes in my basket.

An inner voice inside me began to cheer loudly. **(GO IN FOR THE KILL! Shannaro!")**

"I…Do you want some tomatoes?…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sasuke's POV_

_What _was I doing?

Eating tomatoes (which were rather delicious actually) across from this pink haired…

Watching her eat anko dumplings and look at the floor stupidly and not saying a word...

The whole thing was annoying. But made me curious. She wasn't touching the tomatoes nor the apple in her basket.

Were they for me…?

"Er…Sasuke-kun-"

"How did you know?" I asked of her. She jumped at the sudden spark of conversation. What happened to the confident nuisance earlier? I had been tricked…

She smiled and looked back at her plate. "Naruto."

That idiot. He would pay later.

""Ah." I answered simply, returning to the fruit in my hand.

Silence filled the room again, making her shift awkwardly and annoying me further. Could she not sit still?

Or stop **watching** me from the corner of her eye?

I watched her watch me from my peripherals. Watching her _study_ me like some specimen. I didn't like it.

"Stop staring at me." I commanded her irritably. She jumped again with an expression a child would wear when discovered doing something a parent would find unsightly. My mouth curled upward from behind my tomato but fell back into its usual scowl as I removed the fruit from my lips.

"Sakura." I called. She flinched at her name.

What a strange woman.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" I asked inquisitively. Though it was of no importance to me where she went or what she did, watching me eat tomatoes in an empty classroom surely wasn't not on her to-do list.

(She wasn't _that kind of girl.)_

"I- could ask you the same thing, Sasuke-kun."

I glared daggers at her and moved something from her line of vision. It would be- as Nara would say in such situations- troublesome if she discovered why I was here alone

Unfortunately she caught a glimpse of the script and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun… were-?"

I grumbled in annoyance, and moved to avoid her seeing my cheeks growing hot. I removed myself from the desk and turned away from her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I snapped at her.

"Yes but…you looked lonely in here by yourself."

Lonely…

"_Because you look lonely."_

Burning white pain flashed before my eyes and spread through my skull. I clenched the side of my head, as if it were an attempt to stop the pain.

**Such unimaginable pain…**

"S-Sasuke-kun? Are you ok-"

"I'm fine." I managed to grunt from the pain threatening to split my skull in half.

"You're shaking…" I heard a muffled whisper as a hand touched my arm. More pain shot through me as bits of something- a memory? - was revealed to me. But it was broken. As if I were looking upon broken glass.

_A boy and a girl sat on a water tower. The girl was unrecognizable; blurred by the broken glass. "When are you leaving?"_

I know this place…

Lips moved but words were left unheard.

This place from my dream.

Something screamed from inside me. Screaming that this was not a dream nor a figment of my imagination as I had led myself to believe.

This was real…

A red ribbon was exchanged between the two._ "I want you to have this."_

Ribbon…

The _ribbon…_

_"Don't you forget me…"_

Forget?

She was … real?

I caught a glimpse of the boy. Of his eyes. **Obsidian** eyes. _Happy_ eyes.

_**My**_ eyes…

When was the last time I had truly been happy…?

My eyes refocused in the empty classroom. Refocused on the arms holding me upright. Refocused on concerned emerald eyes filled with tears.

_Tears…?_

That was the last thing I recall seeing before the room and the pink haired girl faded and the darkness consumed me.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**SUCH INTENSITY! Even for me and I wrote it xD. **

**Anyways, **_**review **_**and support this long lost author!**

**Because **_**nothing is normal when you have a Play that Spells Disaster.**_

**xxasukachanxx**


End file.
